


Gimme More

by aleia



Series: Begin Again [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Underage Sex, So many OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia
Summary: Sometimes I delete scenes for pacing but I still like them. Sometimes I write alternate points of view to get a feel for the characters.These scenes may be less well edited than main stories, but I didn't want to just trash them and I thought they added to the over all narrative. That said, if you see typos and want to tell me, I'm happy to go back and fix them. I'd just rather have the large amount of work I throw at my beta not include these.(Even though my series name is from a Rachel Platten song, Kent says the rest of the series has to be from Britney.)





	1. Don't Stop Now, Just Be the Champion

**Kent Point of View of Chapter 9 of American Dream Since He Was 17**

 

Kent loves Jack. Not loved. Loves. He thinks that unfortunately he’ll probably always love Jack.

But if he had to be honest, he’d say the Stanley Cup playoffs are so much better without him.

He told Bob that he’d tried. He’d tried so hard to take care of Jack, to make sure his anxiety was under control. And he did a good enough job that they got the Memorial Cup. But it wasn’t enough.

Of course, Bob said it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t even his job to take care of Jack. Except that it was. From the day they met, and he was the only guy who didn’t give a shit who Jack’s dad was, it was his job to watch out for Jack. To make sure no one knew how many issues he had. And if he had to do the same thing in the Stanley Cup playoffs, he wouldn’t mind. Because he loves Jack.

But Jack doesn’t love him, and he’s not here. So Kent gets to let Mama take care of both Jeff and him when they come home exhausted. He lets her warm up his food and handle everything they normally have to take care of except for Kit and hockey. The first seven games are the worst. No one thinks they can beat the Sharks from the very beginning. Every single game goes into overtime. It’s exciting and fun until game five goes into triple overtime and after hours of fighting for it, they lose. Kent makes it through press and showers and doesn’t even have the energy to front when they get back to the hotel. He just crawls into Jeff’s bed after him, cries out of exhaustion and falls asleep next to him.

When Davy gets the game winning goal in game seven, Kent forgets all about trying to look cool and leaps right into his arms. It’s a pile of hockey players after that he can’t stop smiling. He looks up and Jeff’s moms are freaking out in the stands. Mom is wearing his jersey today, and Mama is in Jeff’s. Bob still isn’t there, but Kent has a voicemail from him when he gets to his phone.

After the Sharks, the semi-finals are a blast. Kent’s still exhausted, but it’s a fun kind of exhausted. They only have to play five games, and he gets a goal late in the fifth game to give them a two-goal lead that stays that way until it’s over. Five games mean they finally get some time to rest so they can go into conference finals against Chicago with new energy.

Playing Chicago is tough, and after they lose the first three games, Kent can tell some of the guys are giving up. The Aces have never won the cup, and half the guys have never been in the playoffs before. No one expected them to get this far. Kent’s never played in the NHL playoffs before either, but he doesn’t want to give up. Game four is at home, and he takes out Zimms jersey and sleeps in it for the first time in months. Zimms was always focused when he got on the ice. Zimms always knew how to be captain and make the guys push harder. It’s not his job, but Kent wants to win, and Davy can only do so much.

Kent wakes up and hides Zimms’ jersey back in the dresser, but he pulls out a sharpie and writes “fight harder” on the inside of his left arm. That’s what Zimms always said when he wanted to give up. Fight harder. Push past it.

Kent scores in the first three minutes of the game. He reminds every guy on the team that they are going to fight for this and that gets them into overtime. He ignores the part of himself that _wants_ the game winning goal and listens to Zimms in his head. _Go for the win. Give the goal to someone else if you need to, but win the damn game._ He passes to Davy and Davy shoots it in.

The next four games are just as hard, but the boys are back in it now. After game seven, the press asks Matty what got them back in the game, and he says Parse just kept telling them to fight harder until they did so he’d shut up.

That night, he gets a text from Bob that says, “You did good kid. He still needs space, but he said I could tell you he’s glad you remembered.”

When he asks Bob if he can text Jack, Bob says no and to worry about the playoffs first. Still, it’s something.

The Stanley Cup finals mean one thing that Kent almost forgot about. Bad Bob often goes to the finals. They’re not just any game. It’s pretty much expected that he’ll be at the finals. And he doesn’t have to make excuses for cheering for the Aces because he’s not going to cheer for the Flyers. He’s in the press box giving extra commentary for all the games for one of the networks. Privately, he admits to Kent on e-mail that if he’s working, they won’t ask about Jack. He’s not wearing Kent’s jersey, but he’s there. 

The series is tied and game three is tied in overtime when one of the Flyers he played against in juniors pushes Kent and says, “You’re not so safe without Zimmerman’s dick up your ass. Unless you’ve lowered yourself to letting Troy fuck you.”

Kent sees red and blurts out, “you’d suck anyone who asked if it would get you to the cup, but I got it before and I’ll get it now.”

The Flyers end up with a penalty they can’t afford, and Kent wins that one for Zimms specifically.

Game four is a disaster that he misses half of proving that he can go back on the ice.

Jeff gets his first playoff goal in game five and Kent’s sure he screams louder than both of Jeff’s moms.

They win the cup in Vegas in game six. They’re all there to see him carry the cup for the first time. After the celebrations when Kent has showered and washed the champagne off him, Kent sneaks out of the locker room to meet Bob. Jeff follows him, but he stays a few feet back while Kent lets Bob hug him for the first time in months.

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been there kid. I know it was hard. But I’m so proud. Alicia is too. We’re so proud of you.”

When Bob lets him go, Bob looks past him at Jeff and waves Jeff forward. He shakes Jeff’s hand.

“Thanks for taking care of him,” Bob says because he has to embarrass Kent somehow.

“Someone had to. It obviously wasn’t going to be you,” Swoops says with a coldness Kent’s never heard in all rough games they’ve played.

“Swoops. What the fuck?” Parse steps between them, but Bob stops him.

“It’s okay, kid,” Bob says. “He gets to say that.”

“Can you just not be a dick right after we won the cup?” Kent says. Swoops puts his arm around Kent and Kent goes even if he’s mad. It feels like Swoops is making a point to Bob, and Kent knows he should probably tell Swoops not to be a possessive dick. Except that the idea anyone would want to fight for familiar claim on him is too new not to enjoy.


	2. Tryin' and pissin' me off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper Point of View of Chapter 9 of American Dream Since He Was 17

Reaper grew up idolizing Bad Bob. He was proof that you could be a fighter and not be an asshole off the rink. He made it clear that he didn’t fight for no reason, but fighting was part of hockey and you didn’t just let the other team pound your smaller teammates. And even if you fight, you don’t fight dirty. You don’t fight to injure someone. Reaper knows he never wants to be the sole reason another player has brain damage or ends his career early.

When they’d drafted Parse, he figured he’d get to know Bad Bob more than the distance Bob had kept from everyone in the past few years when Reaper was finally high enough in the league to see him at events. Sure, Reaper understood. He wanted to spend time with his family. Reaper was giving up billeting a rookie because he had a baby coming. But everyone knew he was close to Parse. Everyone expected he’d show up once Jack got himself together.

Reaper never expected to get to know Parse and become completely disappointed in his idol. No one talked about it, but the first time they played Montreal, it was obvious Parse was hoping he’d show up and he didn’t. But the game was in Vegas, and maybe he didn’t want to leave Jack yet. Then Jeff’s mama showed up in Montreal instead of Bob, and it was obvious why.

Reaper doesn’t even try to meet him when they’re playing for the cup until Curren comes at Parse. He’s seen Parse say some shit he shouldn’t when he’s mad on the ice, but he’s never seen that kind of a cringe. Parse isn’t stupid. He usually lets Reaper fight his battles. He doesn’t push guys himself and force penalties on him most of the time.

After the game, he can’t help thinking about how Parse almost never picks up girls. How he seems a specific kind of broken when Zimmermann is brought up. He doesn’t tell   
Swoops what Curren said because he doesn’t want to make Swoops lie to him about if it’s true. But he thinks about Swoops suggestion that Bad Bob is around and finds him leaving the press box.

“Grimm?” Bob says when he walks up. “Good playing tonight. It was a rough game.”

Reaper laughs because at one point, this would’ve been the highlight of his career. Playing for the cup and talking to Bad Bob about it.

“You know, a year ago that would’ve meant a lot to me, but you should know our whole team mostly thinks you’re an asshole now.”

Bob sighs and looks every bit his age for once.

“You give a shit about him at all still?” Reaper asks.

“I try. I do keep in touch. It’s complicated,” Bob says. “I can tell he’s got a good team that has his back. It means a lot to him.”

“You know Curren?”

“He played against the kids for the Memorial Cup last year. He hit Kenny pretty hard and got in a fight with Jack.”

“How close are you to Jack? Did he talk about how close he was to Parse?” Reaper asks, because he doesn’t want to out either kid.

Bob stares at him for a second before he asks, “What do you know?”

In that second he goes from a tired middle-aged man to Bad Bob.

“I don’t _know_ anything except what Curren said to Parse tonight and how Parse has been all year. And I’m not asking to know.”

“Then I’m just going to tell you that I’ve always supported my son. And I’ve always told him I’d support him no matter what. And if anyone asks what I meant by that, I’m talking about what happened after the draft.”

Reaper nods.

“Right. So I’m going to tell you what he said tonight. And I’m not asking anything about it, but I thought maybe you should know.” Reaper waits until Bob nods before he repeats what Curren said.

“I only didn’t kick his ass because Parse didn’t want me to take the penalty, and I didn’t want to leave him on the ice without me. But the second I have a chance when there’s not a risk, I’m making my point. I’m not going to hurt him, but I’m not letting him say that shit without doing anything.”

“Thank you. For watching out for him,” Bob says. “And I’ll try to talk to him about it. If he’ll let me.”

Reaper nods.

“You’re not going to tell anyone?” Bob asks.

“If there’s anything to tell, Parse can tell me when he wants to tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to post than I expected because I needed to do some re-writes. Reaper is one of my favorite OCs and I didn't want to write him wrong. He also has the coolest nick-name. All the Aces real names/nicknames are from my friend's last names. One of my best friends really has the last name Grimm. How could his nickname not be Reaper?


	3. You don't answer when I phone, guess you wanna be left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent Point of View for Chapter 16 of American Dream Since He was 17

Kent wants to apologize as soon as he wakes up. He wants to tell Jeff he didn’t mean any of it, and he’s sorry that his fuck ups are hurting Jeff, too.

But Swoops didn’t argue with him. He didn’t insist that they were brothers no matter what the world said. And in the morning, he barely even looks at Kent.

On top of that, none of the guys say anything to him at breakfast after Davy leaves with Jeff. Kent remembers the first day Jack started school with him at boarding school. Lots of people know they played together in the Q, but the media mostly leaves out the year they spent at boarding school. They were fifteen and Jack showing up knocked one of the seniors out of his starting position. Jack walked up to the table the hockey team took over at lunch and suddenly every free seat was taken by a backpack. Kent had been met with silence when he showed up as a scholarship kid, but it wasn’t the first time he’d been the poor new kid in school. He knew how to be funny. He knew how to make friends. Jack stood there like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to run. So, Kent had moved the bag on the seat next to him and moved over to give his seat to Jack.

The Aces are adults so even if they aren’t talking to him, they’re not going to keep him from sitting down. At least not when something is wrong. Maybe they would if it was a joke, but they all seem to know what he did and that he’s not going to help them in the game tonight so they just sit there and keep eating.

There’s a seat next to Matty where he’d normally sit and another open seat next to Reaper. Kent takes the one next to Reaper. Reaper might be scary on the ice, but he’s kind of a teddy bear off the ice. Plus, he’s one of the guys who really seems like he’ll see Kent as a kid no matter how many years pass. He’s probably not going to pick on a kid. He’s always the first one to have Kent’s back when Jeff isn’t around. For once, Kent hopes his over-protectiveness extends to days when Kent has fucked up.

It’s the most quiet team breakfast they’ve ever had. None of the guys look at Kent directly through the whole meal, and it’s all Kent can do to force himself to eat. Zimms doesn’t want him around. He’s fucked up his friendship with Swoops, and now the whole team hates him.

When Davy comes back to heard the team to the bus, Jeff isn’t with him. Kent lets everyone go ahead of him, but Reaper waits for him and claps a hand over his shoulder to stop him while the guys go ahead.

“Hey kid, look, this will blow over. You’ll apologize, and everyone will move on,” he says. “And you won’t do it again because I’m pretty sure Davy’s going to stage some kind of an intervention if you do. Okay?”

Kent nods even though he’s not sure he believes it. Reaper doesn’t know what he said to Jeff.

Davy stops him before he goes into the visiting locker room to change.

“Come on, kid. We’re having a talk.”

They go to a conference room and to Kent’s relief, there’s no one else inside.

“You’re going to have a meeting with the coaches and management when we get back to Vegas, but the coaches have to worry about the game right now,” Davy says after they sit down. Kent just nods. It’s not like he didn’t see that coming.

“I’m not going to sugar-coat this for you today. I need to get to practice too. Okay?”

Kent nods again.

“We aren’t stupid. We all know you’ve got some issues. Until now, I agreed with management to not push because you weren’t letting it get in the way of the team. Now it is. So, now I’m going to ask, are you getting help? Are you already seeing someone? This stays between us, the coaches and Alex.”

“Yeah,” Kent answers.

“As often as you should be?”

Kent shrugs.

“I’m going to take that as a no. If you want to keep seeing the same person, management and the coaches are just going to want to know who it is so they know it’s someone qualified. And they’re going to decide on a schedule for the next six months at least. Probably at least twice a week. They don’t need details about what you talk about or anything like that. They’ll just want your doctor or therapist to sign off that you went. And that you do phone or skype sessions as planned on the road.”

Kent sticks to nodding because Davy isn’t Jeff. And management probably cares more about their investment falling apart than how much he hates therapy.

“And you will apologize to the whole team for not being responsible. We rely on each other. If you’re sick or you’re injured, that’s fine. But if you want to drink and party, you don’t do it when it hurts the team. I know, maybe this counts as being sick, but that just means you should be on a better schedule with treatment for it. And I’m assuming you don’t want to explain that to the whole team anyway.”

Kent nods and keeps his head down. That’s the worst part. The people he screwed over are the only people who really liked him.

“I heard most of your fight with Swoops last night,” Davy says. “Can I assume you didn’t really mean any of that? Because we all expected him to adopt you as much as we all adopt new rookies. We did not expect him to actually adopt you the way he has. And I think you know he didn’t deserve you talking to him like that.”

“I know,” Kent says.

“So you are going to apologize to him after the game tonight? I’m not going to make you because he doesn’t want me to, but you should.”

“He doesn’t even want to talk to me.”

“He has a game to worry about right now. I told him to concentrate on that. I’m switching rooms with him in between practice and the game because I want him to worry about the game, but that was my call. I also told him that I’d switch rooms with him tonight if he wanted, but he said to leave that up to you.”

“I don’t want to switch.” Even if Jeff hates him, he won’t tell anyone when Kent wakes up crying tonight.

“Good. Then maybe you can talk to him tonight.”

Kent shrugs.

“Kid? Do you actually think he’s not going to accept your apology?”

“He shouldn’t.”

“I think he agrees with me that you should get another chance.”

“He’s given me a lot of chances already.”

Davy is quiet for a few seconds before he asks, “This has happened before?”

“Not this bad. I’ve never said things that bad, but…” Kent shrugs and looks down so he doesn’t have to see Davy’s reaction.

“And you apologized before, and he forgave you?”

“Yeah, and, well, that’s why I started seeing someone. So I wouldn’t be shitty to him when I’m upset.”

“Well, then you’ll keep doing that and get better. Because I’ve known Swoops four years. I don’t think there’s anything you could do to make him stop loving you, kid. You just have to do what you can to get better, okay? And you don’t have just him. I’m here for you. Reaper will literally fight anything for you. I had to tell him that he was getting scratched from two games if he went to Samwell tonight.”

“It really wasn’t Zimms fault,” Kent says because it’s true. “Also, he knows Jack is Bad Bob’s kid right?”

“That has been pointed out to him. Apparently when he’s upset about you being hurt, he thinks he can fight Bad Bob Zimmerman.”

“He can’t fight Bad Bob.”

“Don’t worry. We all told him that. I don’t think he gives a shit about that, but Jack isn’t any older than you. He goes easy on Curren because he’s only twenty, and I think we all know that kid picks on you when we play against him. If he’s going to start fighting dirty, Zimmermann won’t be his first target.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Britney titles for these things is only making me understand why Kent loves her more. I had never heard the song Email My Heart before this. It's both so corny and so Kent.
> 
> If you know what the "He can't fight Bad Bob" is a reference to someone inspired this entire series. It's actually kind of ridiculous this series came from something so silly. Also, I kind of love P.K. Subban and that's totally who Reaper looks like in my head if I was fan casting or something.
> 
> And yes, I have this whole long back story about Jack and Kent as teenagers that lives in my head but I can only write so much, so you guys get snippets when it's applicable.


	4. I Will Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my original plan for the end of Chapter 15. I ended up stopping at Popcorn's line because I liked that ending better. But this totally still happened.

The guys chirp Parse enough to break the tension before they're called to board the plane and everyone moves on. Davy squeezes Kent's shoulder and moves away to grab his things.

Reaper hangs back until Jeff and Parse are about to pick up their carry-ons. He puts his hands on Parse's shoulders for a second and gives Parse a look until Parse smiles and shrugs. Then he pulls Parse into a hug that lifts him off the ground until Parse laughs and demands to be put down. Reaper ruffles his hair and walks off.

"Why do I feel like that's going to be exactly how you guys make up every time you fight until you're too big for him to pick up?"

Parse groans.

"Don't tell him that. He'll lift more weights on purpose so he can always pick me up."

"Yeah. He'll do that anyway. Just like he'll always be over-protective no matter how much you tell him to stop."

Parse rolls his eyes, but he's relaxed as Jeff herds him onto the plane. Matty and Davy sit behind them, and Matty leans over the seat to talk to him until Davy tells him to listen to the flight crew and buckle up. Now that they've made up, Jeff almost expects them to pull out their PSPs and annoy everyone chirping each other over whatever game they're into right now.

But the stress of the week must be catching up to Parse, or maybe he just wants comfort and falling asleep on Jeff is something he knows the team is used to seeing. Either way, he's passed out by the time the seatbelt sign clicks off.

Davy reaches over the seat back and ruffles Jeff's hair.

"See. What were either of you worried about?" Davy whispers.

"Thank God," Reaper says. "Never fight again. You were both making the rookies cry."

"You one to talk," Popcorn says. "Rookies cry when you fight with Parse, too."

"I still maintain I was right. Curren is an ass,” Reaper says.

"Shut up before he wakes up and you're fighting again," Jeff whispers.

"Seriously," Matty says. "We need to get home. Fuck this roadie."


	5. Someday You Will Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in between and during Chapters 4 and 5 of Your Face Is Haunting Me

Saying goodbye to Jack after crying all over him isn’t any less awkward than before, but Kent can admit he’ll probably feel better in the morning. Or he will once he’s sure Zimms is really his friend again, and he’s not completely freaked out by Kent’s breakdown.

Kent knows he’s gotten better in last few years when it comes to getting angry or going out and doing something destructive. He hasn’t gotten better at crying. Instead, he’s probably gotten worse when it comes to crying because generally it makes him feel better if he has Kit or Jeff around after. But Jeff’s used to it so Kent’s stopped caring if Jeff sees him cry.

Jack looks kind of scared when Kent finally lets him go.

“I’m fine,” Kent says. “Sorry. Therapy is stupid. It taught me crying was a healthy way of releasing emotions. It supposedly releases hormones or something. It’s exhausting.”

“It’s fine,” Jack says. “I’ve just only seen you cry a few times before, and that was bad, so…”

Kent wants to say it turned out okay. Sure, his parents were jerks, but a couple of those times Jack had held him until they both fell asleep, so it made him feel better then, too. Of course, he can’t ask Jack to do that now, so he really just wants to get back to Jeff.

“Well, that was different. Unless I just freaked you out, and now you’re going to change your mind about talking to me again,” Kent says because he can’t help being needy sometimes. Maybe this time it’s okay. He’s not asking Jack to do anything he didn’t already say he wanted to do anyway. Maybe it falls under a healthy way to ask for what he needs or something. It’s at least a middle ground.

“What? Kenny, no. Of course not. It’s fine.”

“Thanks. So, um…you know, this is just going to be awkward. So, I’m going to go now, and you should chill until I’ve at least driven away or it’s just going to be awkward all the way to our cars,” Kent says. “Maybe we’ll be less awkward next time.”

Jack laughs, nods, and lets Kent walk past him and out the door.

***

Kent makes it back to the hotel by just doing what his GPS tells him. Jeff’s sitting on the couch watching TV when Kent comes in. It’s late, but of course Jeff is still up.

“Don’t even bother getting up,” Kent says when he sees Jeff start to move. He walks directly to the couch and curls up against Jeff’s side. He misses Kit, but mostly he just wants to be held and feel safe for a while.

“Don’t freak out. I’m fine,” Kent says.

“I know this means you were crying,” Jeff says. His voice is tight the way it gets when he’s trying not to say bad things about Bob. “You said things were going well.”

“They were. It was good. We’re going to try being friends. He said it wasn’t my fault he stopped talking to me. He was just really fucked up at the time.”

“So how did you end up here?” Jeff asks. He rubs his hands over Kent’s back and that helps.

“We hugged goodbye. It was just…a lot.” Kent says. Jeff’s going make him go see Caitlyn so he might as well wait to explain it more.

“Was he a jerk about it?”

“No. He was great. Seriously. He hugged me until I stopped crying. We just aren’t at the point where it’s not going to be weird to ask him to cuddle me until I feel better. I’m not sure that is a place it’s possible to get to with your friend who is also your ex-boyfriend who has a new boyfriend. A new boyfriend who wants to get to know me better if Zimms and I are going to be friends, so I should probably not start by asking to cuddle his boyfriend.”

“His boyfriend wants to get to know you?”

“Yeah. He’s worried we’ll be bad for each other or something. Zimms says it’s not just me. He doesn’t want Zimms to fall back into bad habits either, I guess. I don’t know. We’re following each other on twitter now.”

Kent’s not surprised when Jeff picks up his phone and follows Bitty’s account on twitter. It’s not like he didn’t know Kent was using it to keep tabs on Jack.

A few minutes later, Kent gets a text from Jack.

**Zimms:** Should I be worried that Troy followed Bitty on Twitter? I understand why he doesn’t like me, but Bitty didn’t do anything.

“You know you can’t start a fight with his boyfriend on twitter,” Kent says as he types his reply to Jack. “It’s not his fault Zimms doesn’t want to get back together. He’s not even a bad guy.”

“His tweets about the Aces are passive aggressive,” Jeff says.

“Seriously? You’ve been reading his tweets the whole time you told me to stop?”

“Why are you surprised by this?” Jeff asks.

“I’m not. I’m not surprised at all. But Zimms admitted that he didn’t really explain about me very well until we agreed to try to talk two weeks ago. Bitty hasn’t said anything about the Aces since then.”

“I’m not saying anything. I’m just keeping an eye out,” Jeff says. Kent rolls his eyes, but he chirps Zimms via text instead of arguing. Zimms is lucky he’s so cute. He spilled hot coffee all over his boyfriend and the guy still ended up dating him.

**Zimms:** And he saw that. So far this is going exactly how I knew it would.

Kent laughs and shows Jeff.

“See. It’s fine,”

“And I hope it stays that way, but if his boyfriend and his best friend want to be involved in case it goes bad, I can want to do the same thing.”

Kent doesn’t even want to argue.

“You know you’re doing really well with all of this,” Jeff says after a few minutes.

“You know I hate it when you say you’re proud of me for not being a crazy person.”

“I know you don’t mean that.”

Instead of answering, Kent lets Jeff hug him until he starts to get restless. He doesn’t pretend he’s going to sleep in his own bed, but he doesn’t need Jeff to rub his back until he falls asleep either. It’s enough to just know he’s not alone. He might not have Jack wrapped around him, but he’s got someone who doesn’t care that sometimes Kent needs to only have a few inches between him and someone who makes him feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally planned this to be Jeff POV, but I was feeling Kent more so this is what happened. But Jeff is there!


	6. Chillin’ With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional POV scene from “I Want to Believe In Everything That You Say” chapter 10.

Jeff texts his moms before he even pulls out of Kent’s driveway.

 **Jeff:** Parse has been crying half the day and his boyfriend just flew across the country just so he could be here. And all he knew was that Parse had a bad day. So, I know I should be impressed, and I know he’s a good guy.  
**Jeff:** Kent said he’d be ok and told me to go home.  
**Jeff:** But I’ve never left him after he was this upset before.  
**Mama:** Baby, I’m sorry. Are you home now?  
**Jeff:** I’m sitting in the car in his driveway like a crazy person.  
**Mom:** Honey, go home, and we’ll Skype when you get home, okay?  
**Jeff:** Ok. Thanks.

Jeff makes himself drive back to his apartment. He calls his Moms as soon as he gets inside.

“I know I’m being overbearing again and crazy,” Jeff says as soon as they come on the screen.

“Oh Baby,” Mama says. “You’re not really. You left, and you’re trying. But this isn’t like being jealous that he has new friends. This is a lot harder.”

“He wanted to be alone to talk to Zimmermann at one point, and I got it. I know he has a hard time talking to Jack when I’m there because he’s not sure Jack will be honest if I’m there. But I just went upstairs for that. I just…” Jeff says. “I just hate this. What if he has a nightmare, and I’m not there and he’s too upset to call me?”

“He’s not alone,” Mom says. “And you like his boyfriend, right? Will he call you if Kent needs you?”

“He promised he would. And he probably will. He called when Kent got upset in Providence. Jack didn’t. But the boyfriend did.”

“So, one of them will call you if he needs you,” Mom says. “I know it’s hard, but he’ll be okay. And he’s in a good relationship, and you agree that it’s good he’s not isolating himself as much.”

“I just figured when he decided to come out and open up to more of his friends that it’d be with Matty or someone else I knew better. And I know this is stupid because these no way he actually calls me just because he has a nightmare. He didn’t even always wake me up when he lived here.” Jeff knows he’s pouting, but it’s his moms. They’re not allowed to judge him.

“You like Jack, Bitty, and Kent’s boyfriend more than you expected though, right? You think they’re good for him?”

“Yeah,” Jeff admits. “He called Bitty when I was there. Bitty helps a lot I think. I know he needed gay friends.”

“And you know that doesn’t make you less important,” Mom adds. “Him having a boyfriend doesn’t make you less important either. And it sounds like this man knows that.”

Jeff nods. He knows this. It’s not like any girl he dates will make Kent less important to him. That’s part of why he likes Krystle. TyKesha told her how important Kent was to him before she agreed to set them up. He’s not sure what she said to Krystle exactly, but it’s clear that she gets it. And he also reminds himself that he likes Alexei. The man flew across the country out of nowhere. He called Jeff when Kent freaked out in Providence. He’ll call again if he needs to.

Jeff lets his moms reassure him a few more times. Mom admits that she sat outside in the car when they dropped him off at kindergarten until Mama made her go home. Then Mom makes Mama admit that she stayed in a nearby hotel the entire time he was at prospect camp. He feels a bit less crazy. Kent’s not his kid, but right now it feels like he is. Jeff imagines it’s going to be a lot worse when he has real kids and he gets why Mama drives to Vegas so much now. He’s never making fun of her again.

When he gets off the call, he still can’t imagine going to sleep. He should probably admit to Kent that Kent crashing in his bed when he’s upset helps Jeff sleep as much as it does Kent. It’s a lot easier to stop worrying when Kent’s right next to him.

 **Jeff:** I know you said you were free tonight and I said I probably wasn’t. Is it too early in this thing to tell you I’m upset, and I’d feel better if you came over?  
**Jeff:** Not a weird attempt to get you in bed, I swear.  
**Jeff:** I mean, you’re welcome to sleep in my bed and that would be great. But I was just thinking about sleeping, I promise.  
**Jeff:** Sorry. This is really weird. This is why I’m single.  
**Krystle:** It’s a little weird and it’s kind of cute. It would be more weird if Ty didn’t swear you were the least creepy guy she knows.  
**Jeff:** Did she also warn you that it’s because I can’t lie to my moms and I have two of them? It’s kind of impossible to be a creepy guy when two feminist lesbians are that involved if your life.  
**Krystle:** She did. She says they are very cool people though. And that you are probably the reason Xander is a better feminist than most guys.  
**Jeff:** They are cool. They did not pass that on to me. It skipped me and went right to Parse. And Reaper didn’t start off too bad. He listened every time I told him he was wrong and the one time my Mama did, and she says that’s most of the battle.  
**Krystle:** lol. It’s ok. Cool is over-rated. I can head over there now if you want?  
**Jeff:** That would be amazing.

Jeff texts her his address because she hasn’t actually been to his apartment and then spends the next fifteen minutes cleaning and hiding anything embarrassing in Kent’s room. He also changes his t-shirt because he’s still wearing the one Parse cried all over.

Krystle hugs him when he lets her in, and she doesn’t pull back right away.

“Is it that obvious I need a hug?” Jeff asks with his head on her shoulder.

“No. But I should admit that I texted Ty to ask her what the chances were that you were lying about being upset to get me to come over. She said zero and that you need to text her if you don’t want her to tell Xander something’s wrong. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jeff says. He’d be annoyed, but they’ve been on only three dates. It’s totally reasonable for her to want verification that he’s not making up shit to get laid.

He leads her to the couch and she curls up against him while he pulls out his phone to text Ty.

 **Jeff:** I’m ok. Don’t tell Reaper. Please? I’m just worrying about Parse and he told me to go home and stop worrying about him. You know I’m bad at that.  
**TyKesha:** Is he okay?  
**Jeff:** He’s taken care of.  
**TyKesha:** By someone who is not you???  
**Jeff:** Yeah. It’s his business, but yeah.  
**TyKesha:** Xander mentioned he was actually dating someone for once? Is that who?  
**Jeff:** Yeah.  
**TyKesha:** I’m impressed you’re letting this happen. But I’m also assuming you’re trusting them for a reason. I will mind my own business then. And convince Xander to mind his own business if he figures it out.  
**Jeff:** Thanks.

Jeff does notice she avoids using a pronoun, but then if Reaper’s known Parse was gay since way before Parse told him, it makes sense that she also knows. Parse probably assumes she knows if he’s thought about it at all.

“So, you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Krystle asks when he puts his phone back down.

“I want to, but I’ll have to be really vague about it,” Jeff says. He likes her. And Ty has assured him that she’s totally fine with his moms. Now that he realizes she probably knows about Parse, he figures Ty took that into account, too. But he can’t tell her all of Parse’s business without permission.

“It’s about Kent?” Krystle guesses.

“Yeah. And it’s like basically all his stuff and me just worrying about him, so there’s not much I can actually tell you.”

“That’s fair. Can you try while being vague about his stuff?”

Jeff nods and tries to think of the best way to explain it.

“Can I ask what Ty already told you about him?”

“Basically, she said he’s not really related to you, but he might as well be your actual adoptive brother. And then she said that if I was going to date you, I should actually think of it like I was dating a guy who has a kid. Except that he’s an adult, and you’re too young to have a kid who is an adult. But, that’s basically how important you are to each other. So, it’s like you have a kid, but he’s old enough to not live with you and take care of himself.”

“I can’t believe you wanted to date me after she told you that,” Jeff says.

“She also said that he’s a really great person. And I know he’s her favorite babysitter, but that’s not because she told me. That’s because the kids always complain that they want Uncle Kent when Jhani watches them.”

“He’s really good with kids. Reaper claims they planned Emily so she’d be born during the offseason, and he could help more. I think he also wanted Parse to be able to help more. He’s really good at making babies calm down. Honestly, I’d believe Ty also wanted to plan it for Kent to be around more.”

“She’s mentioned that, too,” Krystle says with a laugh. “So, is the rest about right?”

“Yeah.”

“In that case, I still wanted to give you a chance because she’s said a lot of other really great things. And I’ve dated a guy with a kid before. It’s not exactly like he’s your kid, so this is still less than that was anyway.”

“Okay.”

“So, without betraying his confidence, what can you tell me?”

“He was upset today. And for the first time, he didn’t want me to stay with him when he was upset. And I trust the other person he’s with, so I went home when he told me to.”

“But it’s really hard to let go?”

“And it’s easier to not worry about him if I’m close. I usually crash at his place when he’s upset. So, if he gets upset again, I’m there. And now I’m here. And what if the person who’s there doesn’t know how to help him?”

“Will he call you?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“But it’s still hard not to worry.”

“Yeah. I can’t really explain why, but it’s hard.”

“So, what’s the best way I can help?”

“How bad is it if I say I kind of just want you to cuddle me as much as you’re willing to?”

Krystle laughs.

“How do you feel about putting on a movie and being the little spoon?” she asks.

“That is exactly what I want right now.”


	7. they can never take away your truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The file name of this extra scene is kentisagoodbrothertoo.docx
> 
> This is set shortly after Kent gets Kit in American Dream Since He was 17.

Kent has an e-mail from Alicia when he wakes up with the subject “Good notes for you :).” It’s the first one he’s received since he started with the Aces and he rushes to open it.

_Kenny,_

_Sorry I haven’t been keeping up more. I know you talked to Bobby last night after the game and you always say you understand why we can’t be there, but we worry about you. I know you’re going to tell me not to spend my time on this, but don’t. It gives me something positive to do and I like doing it for you. Though of course, if you want to hire someone because you need to move on from us a bit, we will always understand._

_You are doing a great job out there, and we are so proud. Reading these it’s obvious you have a good team of guys out there. Bob says you really like living with Jeff Troy, and he seems like such a nice boy._

_Love,  
Alicia_

There’s a file attached to the email and Kent opens it. Not reading his social media tags is something Kent learned from Alicia. After the first time she realized he was upset because he read twitter mentions after a bad game, she made him promise not to look on his own. Then she explained that one of her friends from college monitored her social media and sent her things that were nice to hear so she could reply to those if she wanted. She took over the job of monitoring Kent’s and started doing the same for him.

The first is actually a reply to Reaper’s post with the picture of him, Hooks, and Hooper sleeping on the plane back from Colorado.

“OMG the @VegasAces kids are so cute. I love this team. @theRealJeffTroy is hot dad goals.”

Kent isn’t surprised there’s a whole section for Kit.

“OMG this kid with this kitten.”

“@KentParsonOfficial doesn’t just play hockey. He also SAVES STRAY KITTENS. All the feels!”

“LOL @VegasAces twitter is the best. Followed all the cat drama and @KentParsonOfficial finally wins!”

“Did you see that goal from @KentParsonOfficial against the Avs? He deserves that kitten!”

Alicia has included a whole section of quotes from all the games they’ve played so far. Lots and lots of positive things from fans about goals and assists. There’s a note from her about the very last one.

_Kenny, I honestly wasn’t sure about this one, but I decided to add it because it really made me and Bobby happy to see it. We want you to be happy. Jack wants you to be happy. I know things have been hard. Let yourself be happy when you can._

The tweet is a screenshot of a tumblr post. It’s a gif from an Aces media video from after practice. Kent knows that gif because the media has showed it to him. Jeff is pulling him away from Hooks and Hooper who are dancing idiotically on the ice while the older guys look exasperated by their younger teammates. Kent is laughing. Jeff is trying to look mature and stern, but it’s obvious he’s trying not to laugh. Under the gif the user has added a caption.

“This video gave me life. Kent Parson laughing. Kent Parson not faking a smile for the first time outside of a game since the draft. I miss him and Zimms, but at least my baby is doing better. The Aces are all good eggs and I love them so much.”

Kent’s not sure how he feels about it. He knows Zimms is still mostly hiding from everyone so he’s not that much better. Jeff says he has survivor’s guilt and he’s allowed to heal and be happy. And that’s basically what Alicia said. Suddenly the whole thing feels overwhelming. He thinks about shutting off the computer and hiding under the covers, but he heard Jeff banging around in the kitchen and even though Kent wants to hide, he’s also starving.

He finds Jeff on the couch playing on his phone. There’s bacon still warm on the counter, so Kent grabs that and the box of Lucky Charms. He eats the last of the bacon before taking the box with him to the couch. When he sits next to Jeff, he sits closer than necessary but doesn’t lean on him. Jeff says he can ask for cuddles, but it’s one thing to fall asleep on him or cuddle when he’s too tired to think about it. It’s entirely different when he’s wide awake.

Jeff’s quiet and it takes longer than normal for him to look at Kent, but when he does, his face instantly goes concerned.

“Nightmare?” he asks.

“No. Just an email from Alicia. It was good. I don’t want to talk about it. It’s just…” Kent shrugs because he can’t explain yet. “Can we?”

Kent shifts closer to Jeff, and Jeff immediately raises his arm so Kent can snuggle against him. He doesn’t say anything and goes back to his phone while Kent cuddles and eats his Lucky Charms out of the box.

It isn’t until Kent starts to feel better that he notices Jeff is still on his phone, and it’s way past the time when he should’ve told Kent that he really should eat real food at some point. Kent puts the box on the coffee table and turns to the side to look at Jeff for the first time.

“Dude, are you okay?” Kent asks.

Jeff shrugs.

“Feeling better?” He asks Kent instead of answering.

“Yes. Sorry I’m just now noticing that you’re not. Seriously dude. I feel better. You have cuddled me to a better place. What is up with you?”

Jeff sighs and tosses his phone on the coffee table.

“It’s nothing, kid.”

“It’s not nothing if you’re upset,” Kent says in what he thinks is a very good impression of Jeff. That at least gets a chuckle out of Jeff.

“Come on. I’m not just a kid. You can talk to me too, you know,” Kent says.

“I know. It’s just…I know better,” Jeff says.

“You know better? About what?”

“Reading my stupid tags on social media. I know to ignore them.”

“But you didn’t this morning?”

“It’s not usually hard. I usually don’t even have very many.”

“But people have realized you’re hanging out with me a lot and now it’s more,” Kent says.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe, but honestly, what could they really have to say about you that’s bad?”

Jeff picks up his phone and opens it again. He starts to hand it to Kent but stops.

“Dude, let me see. I don’t check mine, but I still know people posted about how maybe I drugged Zimms so I could go first. It can’t be that bad.”

“Now I really feel dumb. It’s not even close to that bad. That’s fucked up.”

“Yes, I know, but it doesn’t have to be that fucked up to upset you. My point was that I can handle it.”

Kent reaches for the phone and Jeff doesn’t stop him when he takes it.

“Why were you even looking? You had a great game last night,” Kent says.

“Yeah. I know. So, I just thought it might be nice,” Jeff admits.

That just makes Kent angry, but he ignores it. Jeff already made him feel better. Kent can try to return the favor. He turns his attention back to Jeff’s phone. Of course, some of them are positive. Not all people suck. And a lot of them mention his friendship with Kent. A lot of people express the desire to adopt Kent instead. It would be sweet if it wasn’t super creepy.

“I don’t know why people are talking about @theRealJeffTroy’s 1 goal. LOL. How bad is he that one goal is good for him?”

“The only reason anyone cares about @theRealJeffTroy is bc of @KentParsonOfficial. Pathetic. Using a kid to further his career.”

“Watching @theRealJeffTroy skate is like watching hockey in slow motion.”

There’s one of Kent hugging Reaper after a goal.

“People act like Parson needs @theRealJeffTroy but obviously his other teammates are just as good and they don’t suck at hockey.”

“Okay,” Kent says, “all of these are bullshit.”

“Parse, I know I’m not that good,” Jeff says.

“You are good! You wouldn’t be in the NHL if you weren’t good. Literally none of these people will ever be as good as you are,” Kent says. “Also, they are wrong about me not needing you.”

“Reaper would’ve helped you, too.”

“I would’ve been terrified to come out to Reaper. I’m still scared to come out to Reaper.”

Jeff shrugs. Kent sighs and turns sideways on the couch to face him.

“Listen. I know you kind of don’t like Bad Bob, but you know he knows hockey. You know what he told me when I was fifteen and made a dumb comment about a fourth line guy on my team?”

Jeff shrugs so Kent just keeps talking.

“He told me that I should respect them. That I might be lucky. I might get to stay with the same team for years and I might get to get comfortable, but if I didn’t respect the guys on my team who got less ice time and got passed around, then I’d be a shit captain. You put in so much work. You don’t get to mess around as much, and you don’t get half the perks and you still do it and go out there. And if it wasn’t for you, then the star players wouldn’t get rest. If you never did anything at all, then you wouldn’t be on the team, and you are on the team. But Bob said these guys kept him positive. They were team players and that wasn’t valued enough. They were some of the most impressive guys he played with.”

“Anyone can do that,” Jeff says.

“Pretty sure I could not do that. I’d be bitching all the time,” Kent says.

Jeff laughs.

“You’re good or you wouldn’t be here,” Kent says. “And you are getting better and faster. People are noticing. I know Davy noticed.”

“Mostly because of training with you,” Jeff says.

“Yeah, well you keep me from being a disaster, and I help you train better. I’m definitely winning in this exchange. Especially since helping my teammates improve really is part of my job. And you’d help me even if it wasn’t doing anything for you, so those people obviously don’t know you, and their stupid tweets mean nothing.”

Jeff just shrugs.

“You know what Alicia e-mailed me this morning? She compiles my nice social media so I don’t have to read the bad ones, but I can reply to some of the nice on ones if I want. She puts them all in a file with direct links. You should ask someone to do that.”

“That’s a good idea,” Jeff agrees.

“Yeah. For now, I’m totally going to do it for you though. I bet tumbler loves you. Actually, I know they do. But don’t search yourself. People are really weird.”

Kent pulls up the e-mail first and shows Jeff the last quote on Alicia’s file first. Jeff smiles.

“Contributing to the team isn’t just about goals,” Kent says. “And you do a lot. Also, scroll up. Apparently, you’re ‘hot dad goals.’”

Jeff laughs when he reads it. Kent pulls up tumbler and goes to the most popular of Jeff’s tags to read aloud.

“Did you see my boy’s goal last night? Fuck all the haters. He scored first and got everyone started.”

“Glad Jeff Troy finally has a team that appreciates what a good guy he is.”

“Jeff Troy is the only reason my gay brother hasn’t quit playing hockey. He met Troy last year right when he wanted to quit and that changed his mind.”

“People act like Jeff Troy shouldn’t be on the Aces, but every team has fourth liners. Jeff Troy clearly does things for the team on top of that and those things are just as important!”

“I thought Kent Parson was probably kind of a stuck-up asshole, but obviously he’s not if Troy is his BFF on the team.”

“See, you make me look better, too,” Kent adds.

“Went to Aces game last night. Troy fist bumped every kid even after the Aces lost.”

“Jeff Troy is the only reason I watch hockey tbh. He came to my daughter’s school last year and he heard the boys telling her that she couldn’t play football because she’s a girl. He told her they were wrong and gave her a jersey.”

“I might have to change teams. I went to a Vegas/Schooners game with my boyfriend and Jeff Troy heard a Vegas fan calling us f*****s. He literally got up from stretching at warmup, came over and told them he was disappointed to hear that from Aces fans. Full-on disappointed Dad voice. Asked my mom for a Troy jersey for my birthday. Maybe I can get him to sign it.”

Kent looks up, and he can see Jeff tearing up.

“You know, I actually didn’t know you did all that stuff,” Kent says. “Bob might though. He was worried when they wanted to move me to you instead of Reaper and then called me thirty minutes later and said he looked you up and thought it was a good idea.”

“It’s just being a decent person.”

“I’m too scared to do that shit because I’m afraid people will think I’m gay. This is way beyond being a good person. Not a lot of guys are doing stuff like that.”

Jeff shrugs so Kent tackles him in a hug because he can. They wrestle until Jeff gets tired and pins Kent to the couch like he probably could right away if he wanted. He lets go when Kent laughs and pushes at him.

“Is there any way to send that kid a jersey without being creepy?” Jeff asks. “You do that stuff sometimes for kids, right?”

“Yeah. Just forward the post to Janet and she’ll contact him from the Aces official tumbler account and have his parents send her an address. You can send tickets or something too if you want. She’ll probably want to do it on You Can Play night or something if they’re willing to do that.”

“My moms will love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was brought on because I felt like I didn't include enough of these little scenes to show that Kent and Jeff's friendship is two-sided.
> 
> Also, as I was researching for Jeff and basically trying to decided if he could exist as a mediocre player and still be someone the Aces kept around, I read a lot of mean stuff about guys I was using to build his character. And yes, they're all making lots of money to play a game, but also, Jeff has feelings okay?


	8. Baby One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place December of Kent's rookie year. Because I skipped right over Reaper's baby being born in the real fic.

They’ve just won a game against Kings in early December when one of the trainers taps Kent on the shoulder.

“We need you for press instead of Grimm, kid.”

Kent nods even though he doesn’t want to do press. It wasn’t his best game. He was off, and he knows it. It’s one of those games where he’s glad the team doesn’t rely on him completely because they showed up and picked up his slack tonight. Maybe he can say something about that in a positive way.

He works with that and looks around for Reaper when he’s done. He didn’t seem hurt, but they let him out of press, and Kent doesn’t see him around the locker room. His heart sinks. It’s stupid and makes him feel like a baby, but he doesn’t want to play without Reaper. He’s used to having Reaper next to him. It feels safer when most of the guys are still so much bigger than him.

He finds Jeff already showered and dressed. He smiles at Kent.

“Hurry up kid. Davy went with Reaper because he started freaking out. It’s going to be such a good video later, but I think he’s still freaking out so we’re going to the hospital.”

“The hospital?” The entire sentence doesn’t fit with Jeff’s expression.

“He’s fine. Ty’s having the baby. Probably for real this time because Reaper wasn’t home to make her go to the hospital when it wasn’t real. Go take a shower so we can go.”

That gets Kent moving, and he rushes through his shower. Matty chirps him about it. Hooks orders him to keep the group text updated because the old guys will forget, and Davy told most of the team that they can’t all pile into the maternity ward and cause a scene. Kent’s probably only invited because Jeff is Reaper’s best friend. It would make more sense to just have Matty drive Kent home. Hopefully it’s habit that’s making Jeff bring him and not that he doesn’t want to leave Kent alone for one night.

They end up in a private waiting room with Davy. There’s one other woman there who sits on her phone the whole time. She looks vaguely familiar, but Kent can’t place her. She’s probably related to someone famous.

“He’s in the room with her. Hopefully he’s calmed down enough to not make it worse. At least he didn’t miss it.” Davy laughs. He’s already got three kids. Maybe he’s used to this.

It’s over an hour before Reaper comes out. Kent’s never seen him so happy even after all their wins.

“It’s a boy!” He says and then basically jumps at Davy for a hug. He gets to Jeff next. He looks a bit surprised to see Kent, but he smiles and hugs him also.

“Ty says you guys can come see the baby as soon as they bring him back as long as we all talk at ‘normal people levels’ and don’t scream at her. Pretty sure she’s going to kick you guys out in ten minutes, but she knows I want you to meet him. He’s perfect.”

When they get to the room a few minutes later, Ty looks exhausted but her hair has been smoothed back, and she smiles at them.

Mason is so tiny that when Reaper takes him from Ty, Reaper looks like a giant. Kent takes pictures to send to the group chat. All the guys know not to post any of the Aces kids without permission. Reaper hands him to Davy who takes him easily. It makes sense. Davy’s done this plenty of times before.

“He’s beautiful,” Davy tells Ty. Kent takes another picture.

Reaper steps out to call his parents while Davy hands him off to Jeff so he can call Lindsay and tell her when he’ll be home. Kent is just taking a picture of how terrified and awkward Jeff looks with Mason when Mason starts shrieking. The picture will be hilarious later, but Jeff looks terrified, so Kent puts his phone down so he can take Mason from Jeff.

“Hey, it’s okay. I can give you back to your mom,” Kent says, rocking the baby a bit as he walks back toward Ty. Mason sniffles and fuses only a bit before he stops crying.

“He likes you,” Ty says, making no moves to take him from Kent.

“And hates me clearly,” Jeff says.

“You were nervous. He could feel it. You just have to relax,” Kent says. Since Ty seems to want to eat and not in a hurry to reclaim her baby, Kent walks back over to Jeff.

“Mason, you’ll like Swoops. He’s awesome. He just worries because he cares about everyone so much.”

Mason looks up at Jeff with wide eyes.

“See, he likes you. Everything is just kind of scary still.”

Kent still ends up holding him until Reaper and Davy come back because Jeff’s too scared.

“You have to post that video,” Reaper says to Jeff. “It’s fine. You can’t really see Mason at all in it.”

“Video?” Kent asks Jeff. It’s unfair. He has to stay calm for Mason.

“Like you aren’t going to send the picture you took to all the guys as soon as you give the kid back.”

Kent rolls his eyes and looks back at Reaper instead of answering.

“Did he mention that I’m holding the baby because he freaked out when Mason started crying?” Kent asks. Mason fuses a bit, but he calms down when Kent rocks him and shushes him.

“He did not.” Davy laughs at Jeff.

“And I thought I was going to be calling Swoops to babysit in the summer,” Reaper says. “Maybe he can come with you and learn before he has his own kids.”

Kent eventually gives Mason back to Reaper so they can leave. By that time, the video of him walking around and talking nonsense to Mason has made it all the way to the Aces facebook. Janet’s captioned it, “Things we learned about Kent Parson today: Good with baby Aces. New team babysitter.”

 **Oesi:** Well that video just killed the last of your bad boy image.  
**Matty:** Soft hands not just good for hockey I guess.  
**Hooks:** OMG. How? Babies hate me!  
**Parse:** It’s not just you:  
**Parse:** [picture image]  
**Hooks:** OMG it’s a crime what you can see Mason too well in this picture to post it.  
**Popcorn:** Swoops, you try to kill Reaper baby already?  
**Swoops:** I didn’t do anything. : (

“Hey,” Kent says when he notices how quiet Swoops is on the drive home. “You know you didn’t do anything wrong, right? It’s not like he cried, and you dropped him. You were just nervous.”

“Kids usually like me,” Swoops says.

“Because you’re awesome. Had you even held a baby before?”

“Not really. Some when I was a kid, but my moms always made me sit down and helped. I don’t know a lot of people with babies. The older guys already had toddlers when I started hanging out with them.”

“I’ll show you. Mason will love you. It’s fine,” Kent says. “I promise. You’ll be good at it.”

“I didn’t know you liked babies,” Jeff says.

“I helped with my cousins some. Babysitters were expensive,” Kent explains. “And babies are easy. They literally expect nothing from you but hugs and food and stuff. All things you’re good at.”

“What if my own kids hate me?”

“That’s not going to happen. And you know, I’ll help if you want me to and stuff.”

Jeff looks at him like he’s an idiot.

“That was the most terrifying thing that’s ever happened to me, and I held him for less than a minute. Yes, I want your help with my hypothetical future babies.”

***

They have a game the next day and two days off after that. Their first night off, Jeff wakes Kent up at three in the morning.

“Reaper can’t get Mason to stop crying long enough to put him down, and he’s too embarrassed to call Davy. He doesn’t want to wake up Ty because she let him sleep last night because of the game.”

Kent gets up and pulls on pants. He’s half asleep, but Reaper literally takes hits and punches on his behalf so he can lose a little sleep.

Reaper opens the door as soon as they get there. Mason is wailing. Ty must have earplugs or maybe she’s just that exhausted from the night before.

Kent takes Mason and holds him against his chest. He doesn’t stop crying, but Reaper looks relieved anyway.

“Ty just fed him an hour ago. I took him so she could go back to sleep, and I already burped him, but he won’t stop crying. Maybe I should take him to a doctor. What if something’s wrong?”

Kent follows Reaper to the den in the basement. He assumes the idea is to keep Ty from waking up.

“He’s probably fine. Babies cry,” Kent says as he paces the room. As far as he can tell, there’s nothing really wrong with Mason. He tries whispering to Mason and humming a little. When that doesn’t work, he tries sitting in the recliner and rocking. It takes a few more minutes but gradually Mason sniffles and quiets.

“I’m taking him back. He’s moving in here,” Reaper says.

“No one is going to let you do that to our star player. He has to sleep,” Jeff whispers.

“You’ll be fine. You hired a nanny to help already, right?” Kent says, keeping his voice low as he keeps rocking.

“Yeah. Sorry. I shouldn’t have called you at three a.m. I should probably hire someone to help at night. We just figured we should do some of this ourselves, you know?”

“No one does the first few weeks by themselves unless that have to. I know how to do this because I lived with my aunt and uncle for three weeks one summer to help them.”

“My sister might be able to help. She’s done with finals at the end of the week,” Reaper says.

“That’ll help. You’ll be fine.”

Kent gets up carefully when he’s sure Mason is out and helps Reaper put him back to bed.

“So, you guys don’t want to go all the way home now, right? I can make you breakfast in the morning?”

“You just want keep Kent,” Jeff says.

“Just tonight? I just need to sleep like four hours.”

“Of course, we’ll stay,” Kent says. It’s nice to be good for something that’s not hockey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got two alerts for this chapter, I thought it was fine when I previewed it and then it was messed up. It was less work to just delete it and repost it.


	9. Life doesn't always go my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place Kent's in the fall of Kent's third year in the NHL.

They’re not scheduled to leave Vancouver until the morning after the game. They won. They’re doing well for the season. It’s only late November, but it still feels good to know that they haven’t dropped below the top ten in the league so far. Kent should be happy. It should be a good start to his first season as captain.

Except that he’s only managed to score two goals the entire season. No matter what he does, the puck just doesn’t want to go in the net. He’s worked with the coaches. He’s called both Bob and Davy more than he will ever admit to anyone on the team. Reaper and Swoops give him more concerned looks with each game that passes without a goal. He desperately wants to call Zimms, but he hasn’t. He wishes he could say it was because he’s grown as a person. It’s really because there’s just no way he can handle Zimms ignoring him right now.

Which is why he sneaks off to Matty’s hotel room after the game. The rest of the guys want to go out and celebrate. _Jeff_ wants to go out and celebrate.

Matty doesn’t look at all surprised when he lets Kent in the room. He has his own room this year because he likes privacy and no one worries about what he’ll do if he’s left alone. Kent comes in and lies down on the bed with his legs dangling off the end.

“Can I just be a total asshole to you for like five minutes? Well, not _to_. At you, I guess,” Kent says.

“Go for it,” Matty says. Kent really has no idea why Matty puts up with his shit, but he’s grateful.

“Swoops has officially tied me for goals this season. I have two. He has two. It’s fucked up. Why the fuck am I the captain if I can’t get more goals than Swoops? Why do I suck now? How many different ways can these fucking reporters ask if I feel like total shit because I can’t score a damn goal? They can’t even just ask Swoops about his own goal. They have to ask if I’m having a breakdown because I suck.”

“Are you done?” Matty asks when Kent pauses.

“Maybe. I just need to get over it so I can pretend I’m happy Swoops scored tonight and not be an asshole.”

“You know comparing yourself to Swoops is stupid. They’re not matching you with the same guys they’re putting him against. If anything, you’ve made him better and that’s why he’s scoring. If you were up against those guys, you’d have more goals.”

“Maybe I should be,” Kent says. He’s honestly not sure why he hasn’t been pushed to another line even if he is the captain.

“That’s one of the dumbest things you’ve ever said.”

“Come on. I’ve said a lot of dumb things.”

“Fair. That was one of the dumbest things you’ve ever said sober.”

Matty would know. He’s the one who always had pick Kent up when he was wasted and out of control after his rookie year.

“Is there really anything I can say that someone hasn’t said to you already?” Matty asks as he sits down next to Kent.

“Probably not.”

“What did Bob say?” Matty asks.

“Everyone has slumps. He had one his sixth year that was worse than this unless I go two more weeks.”

“You know he’s right, but that doesn’t really help right now?”

Kent nods.

“I just want to be happy for Swoops. I need to be happy for everyone, I know. But it’s extra shitty if I can’t be happy for Swoops.”

Kent doesn’t have to explain why to Matty of all people. He could say all the same things about Matty—who is actually ahead of him in goals for the season. And he did say all those things to Swoops last week.

“You want me to tell the guys you’re sick?” Matty asks after a minute. He glances at his phone and reads a text. It’s probably the group text asking if they’re ready to go out.

Kent sighs and shakes his head.

“Everyone will know you’re lying. Then they’ll send me to the trainers just in case,” Kent says. “And I need to not be a shitty captain and go out.”

“You know you’re not a shitty captain, right? You’re a great captain. Every guy on this team respects you.”

“Even if I already told Reaper that he has to come tonight and be a better leader for me?”

“Honestly, I’m impressed you straight up admitted that.”

Matty gets up and pulls Kent up with him. Then he hugs Kent until Kent pushes him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matty gets lots more screen time finally in the next big story so I wanted to give him a bit more in the back story.


	10. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during "I Want to Believe in Everything That You Say" shortly before Tater goes to Russia. So Tater is in Providence and then probably in Russia for the last part. Mills knows Kent is gay but not who his boyfriend is.

Kent resists texting Alexei after he knows that Alexei is trying to pack for his trip to Russia. There’s no way he won’t be horribly jet-lagged either way, but Kent doesn’t want to be the reason he doesn’t sleep at all. He tries to watch the movie that’s playing. He should. He picked it and Jeff let him, so he wasn’t expecting Jeff to give his full attention to a documentary about Lady Gaga

Kent isn’t surprised that Jeff’s on his phone. But Jeff’s been texting and it’s not popping up on any of the group chats they’re both in.

“Did you get a girlfriend in the week I didn’t have time to see you?” Kent asks.

Jeff rolls his eyes.

“I saw you three days of that week,” Jeff says.

“So, who are you texting?”

“Ty.”

“You’re texting Reaper’s wife?” Kent loves Ty, and it’s not like he never texts her. But she’s still Reaper’s wife more than his own friend. He doesn’t usually text her without a reason.

“I was just about to tell you, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“Sure,” Kent agrees. It’s not like Alexei asks him about Jeff’s personal life.

“She wants to set me up with one of her friends.”

“And you don’t want to do it,” Kent says.

He doesn’t blame Jeff. Almost every guy on the team has tried to set Jeff up. Kent gets why. Jeff is definitely the kind of guy you want your sister or friend to date. But it’s also awkward if it doesn’t work out and the girl shows up to things later. Lots of girls think they want to date a hockey player until they realize just how often they’re gone. Kent has watched Jeff struggle to maintain anything past the first two months of the season. Kent gets why he doesn’t try. Jeff will probably only play for a few more years. He can date after that. He’s also sure Jeff’s friendship with him is too close and kind of weird to anyone who didn’t know them both since Kent was seventeen. When he brings this up, Jeff just gets upset, and says he doesn’t want to date any girl who doesn’t like his friends.

“I don’t know. She’s Ty’s friend and not Reaper’s. And she doesn’t really go to games. So, it’s not like I’d see her again if she doesn’t like me.”

“What does Reaper think?”

“He doesn’t know she’s trying to set us up. She says Reaper barely knows Krystle anyway. They take dance classes together. She doesn’t really follow hockey, so they’ve only met once.”

“So, she’s not going to awkwardly be at every family event Reaper invites us to.”

Jeff shrugs.

“Wait. Do you want to meet her?” Kent sits up so he can see Jeff better.

“I don’t know. She sounds cool, but I hate being set up. And…” Jeff shakes his head.

“And what?”

“What if it’s just because I’m lonely? What if I’m just not used to you having stuff to do without me?”

“I kind of ditched you for a week, and I’m going to go to Providence in another week,” Kent says. “I’m sorry. I’m totally that dick who got a boyfriend and ditched his friend.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve been talking to him for months, and you only got to see him for a week. I get it. I’m just saying, what if I think it’s a good idea now because I’m used to seeing you a lot? Then in a few months, I’m back to worrying about hockey, and I look like a jerk to Ty’s friend.”

“Fair, but you could at least meet her.”

Jeff shrugs. If he doesn’t want to do it, Kent won’t push. He knows Jeff. He never seems to mind being single. He’ll hook up now and then with girls who don’t want anything else, but he’s always seems fine with being single in a way Kent never was.

Jeff shrugs so Kent picks up his own phone.

 **Kent:** So who is this girl?  
**TyKesha:** lol. I knew he’d tell you. Krystle’s nice. And she’s busy with stuff so I don’t think she’s going to get upset about the schedule. We hang out all the time, and she’s met Xander once. She knows how much you guys are gone.  
**TyKesha:** Honestly, she’s one of my teachers. I dance for fun and exercise. She trains almost as much as you guys. Guys get annoyed that she picks working out over them.  
**Kent:** Ok, but what else? Like why is she good for him regardless of schedule?  
**TyKesha:** Are you trying to help him decide or are you being overprotective?  
**Kent:** Just the first one so far.  
**TyKesha:** Honestly? I think they’ll end up being friends even if they don’t want to date so I’ve been wanting to introduce them for a while.  
**TyKesha:** And guys who aren’t athletes don’t like that she trains so much, but she says when she dates guys who work out, they’re “misogynistic trash.” I’ve convinced her Jeff tries hard not to be like that.  
**TyKesha:** She’s a really caring person. She’s encouraged me a lot over the last few years with Xander being gone so much and helped with the kids.  
**TyKesha:** You will like her, and I think she’ll like you and we all know that’s a requirement for dating Jeff.  
**Kent:** Obviously.  
**TyKesha:** I’d say we could do a group thing but then I’d have to invite Xander, and Jeff already made me promise not to bring him into it yet. Lol.  
**TyKesha:** I told him that I just wanted to introduce them, and it doesn’t have to be a date. He’s stuck on thinking it has to be a date.  
**Kent:** Ok. I’ll talk to him, but I’m not taking a side.

“Ty says it doesn’t have to be a date. That’s less of a big deal, right?”

“It’s obviously going to end up like a date.”

“Are you afraid that you won’t like her or that you will?”

Kent knows he’s hit the issue when Jeff looks away from him.

“Don’t you want to like her?”

Jeff shrugs, but he looks back at his phone and does something before handing it to Kent.

The picture on the screen shows TyKesha posing with another dark-skinned woman. It’s clearly from a performance they did.

“Dude. She’s hot. Why is this a bad thing? I mean, she also looks like she could choke you out with her thighs, but again, not a bad thing.”  
Jeff takes his phone back.

“I’m not you, Parse.”

“What does that even mean?” Kent hasn’t told Jeff he thinks he might be into some totally safe, totally not that weird choking. He was just pointing out that she had nice legs.

“It means I don’t get follows from people who don’t give a shit about hockey just because of how I look.”

Kent relaxes. This is much easier than having a conversation about his feelings about being choked.

“You think she’s out of your league? Seriously? I love all of our friends and you know that, but have you seen some of their girlfriends? And you are not ugly. I don’t think of you that way because it’s gross, but you’re attractive.”

“She doesn’t care that I’m a hockey player so that’s not going to help me. I have a scar on my face that’s really obvious.”

“Girls are into scars. I think. I’ve been told.”

Jeff gives him an unimpressed look.

“Okay. Sorry. That was a dumb argument. But if Ty sent you a picture of her, then she’s probably seen one of you. And she still wants to meet you. So, she must like how you look. But either way, you’ve gone on dates with people before who you decided to just be friends with. No big deal.”

“You think I should go.”

“I think if you want to go, then you shouldn’t talk yourself out of it. If you don’t want to go, then don’t go, but don’t say no for a dumb reason. And deciding she’s out of your league before you even meet her is a dumb reason. Plus, you can ask Ty for date suggestions, so you’re guaranteed to at least get that right.”

“Okay.”

Kent grins and moves across the couch to hug him.

“You’re going to make me let you decide what I’m wearing, aren’t you?” Jeff asks.

“Obviously.”

*** 

**Swoops:** Are you awake?  
**Kent:** I am. Mills is over. You want to come over?  
**Swoops:** Yeah.

Jeff lets himself in like he always does. What’s unusual is that he immediately collapses on the couch and curls up with his head on Kent’s lap.

“Hey. The date was that bad?” Kent asks. When he looks up, Mills is frozen in the hallway where he’d been coming back from the restroom. He’s never seen Jeff get dramatic over a girl. It’s rare, but it’s not the first time Kent’s seen it happen. Kent plays with his hair. That always makes Kent feel better.

“No,” Jeff says.

“The date was really good, and you don’t want to get your hopes up?”

“She is so out of my league. It’s not even funny,” Jeff says.

“No one is out of your league,” Kent says. He means it. Jeff is easily his favorite person even with Zimms and Alexei in the mix.

Jeff turns on his back so he’s looking up at Kent.

“Thanks, but she is definitely out of my league. She’s not just Ty’s dance teacher. She’s performed with Cirque de Soleil. She’s gorgeous. She’s smart. She’s interesting. And I spilled my wine at dinner.”

“Did she get mad?” Jeff’s kind of a klutz. Any girl he dates will have to get used to it.

“No,” Jeff says.

“And you like her?”

“Obviously.”

“And she can put her foot on her head and shit?” Mills asks. Jeff glares at him.

“You know that’s hot, but sorry. I’ll think about how that comment was rude if you will stop freaking out,” Mills interrupts. “Ty says she liked you.”

“Why are you texting Ty?” Jeff starts to sit up, but Kent stops him.

“Because you’re being weird. Anyway. I didn’t say that much. I just asked if she told Ty she liked you, and she did. So, stop being weird. She wants to go out with you again.”

Jeff groans and turns back on his side away from Mills. Kent finds the remote and scans Netflix for one of the million Fast and Furious movies. At least all the guys in them are hot.

“Your son is awful. If he’s going to be a jerk, he’s going back to his other parents,” Jeff says.

“So, I can ask Ty about this girl in person?” Mills says.

“If you tell Reaper before I’m ready, I’m going to tell him…something about you that you don’t want him to know. I can’t think of anything right now, but I will.”

“I’m the only one in this family who has any game, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad thing is that Mills is not lying. He does have the most game.
> 
> Got my beta back for the shorter fic that is next, but I'm trying to post the extra scenes that are set before then before I post that one because one of them does effect the plot a bit.


	11. Somestimes I Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during training camp after I Wanna Believe In Everything That You Say.
> 
> This is probably the only Gimme More chapter that is super important to the plot but it's so short that I didn't want to make it a stand-alone.

Cupid hovers around Kent more than normal during training camp. So far it hasn’t been different at all. There’s still a few guys who don’t know, so they don’t talk about him having a boyfriend outside of the group text. The guys might mostly keep Carly and Teller quiet through peer pressure, but Kent isn’t stupid. The only thing that’s weird is that Cupid keeps hovering like he wants to say something, but not saying it. Kent decides to get him alone the day of their first pre-season game because he just can’t handle the tension anymore. He asks Cupid to follow him to one of their smaller meeting rooms after morning skate and sits down across from him.

“I’m sorry. You probably think I’m homophobic now, right? I’m not. I swear. I just want to tell you something, and I don’t know how,” Cupid says before Kent can ask what’s going on. He’s older than Mills, but he’s still only twenty. Kent felt like an adult only about half the time when he was twenty, but Cupid acts like one most of the time. Now he looks like a scared kid.

“Okay,” Kent says. “Well, I don’t think you’re homophobic. No one thinks that. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Cupid looks down at his hands for a while, and Kent tries to wait him out. He stays quiet until he realizes there’s a tear running down Cupid’s cheek.

“Hey, kid,” Kent says as he moves to sit next to Cupid on the couch instead of across from him. When he puts his arm around Cupid, Cupid leans into him. It’s a little awkward because Cupid’s bigger than him, but he makes it work.

“Whatever it is, you can talk to me, okay?” Kent says.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just never told anyone,” Cupid says.

“You don’t have to tell me anything unless you want to,” Kent says. He suddenly has a feeling where this is going.

“I want to,” Cupid says. “I just never thought I could before.”

“Okay.”

Kent squeezes the arm he has around Cupid and waits.

“I’m gay,” Cupid says. “Fuck. I know you knew what I was going to say, and it was still so fucking hard.”

“I know,” Kent says. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t want to tell anyone else yet,” Cupid says. “I just wanted to tell you. I’ve wanted to tell you since Mills told me you were probably gay, but I couldn’t because you weren’t out. And then I thought it would be easy, but it wasn’t.”

“I gets easier once you’re ready, but I won’t tell anyone. Not even Swoops. I promise.” It’s almost impossible to keep secrets from Swoops, but Kent can tell him it’s someone else’s secret and he won’t push.

“Thanks.”

“You do know that if you want to tell Mills, it’s probably fine, right?”

“I can’t. I know most of the guys won’t care because of you and that helps, but I can’t tell Mills.”

“Hey, hey. I’m not going to make you,” Kent says when Cupid sniffs and wipes off his face.

“I can’t tell Mills. That’s why I can’t tell everyone else. He’d understand why I told you first, but not everyone else.”

“Well, he’s your best friend. He might be a bit hurt, but he’d understand. Matty was kind of hurt I didn’t tell him before Mills, but we talked about it.”

Cupid laughs and it’s the kind of sad laugh Kent knows too well.

“It’s not like you and Matty,” Cupid says. And then Kent gets it. Fuck. Kent had a lot of issues, but at least he never fell for a straight guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more deleted scene before I hit stuff that is after the next story, but it's another Jeff scene that isn't actually important to the plot so what I post first might just depend on when I want to edit stuff.


	12. things about me you just have to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this before the wedding story, but that's okay. Takes place a few weeks after "I Wanna Believe In Everything that You Say" right before the home opener of the next season.

Kent really thought no training camp could be as stressful as the first year Zimms was in the NHL. Every day something about Zimms slipped through to him in the media and it took every skill he’d learned in therapy to not take it out on the guys. Really, Mills did him a favor by needing extra attention. Mills gave him something to focus on that he really didn’t want to fuck up. And even then, Jeff basically moved into his house. He didn’t bother arguing. It wasn’t going to believable after he crashed in Jeff’s bed three days in the same week. He didn’t even argue about seeing Caitlyn the first time there was space in his schedule.

The next year isn’t really worse. He’s busy as usual. None of the youngest prospects seem like they’re going to make the roster. Only two guys were traded. At most they’ll be shifting some of their guys to and from the farm team. Jeff already told Kent that he’s probably going to retire after the season. He’s not sure, but he’s thinking about it. It helps that he has no plans to move. He’ll probably buy season tickets and just worry about Kent a few extra feet away.

The hardest thing is that he misses Alexei like crazy. They only play Providence twice and the Boston away game is right after they play Providence the first time. There is a day in between where Alexei should be able to meet him in Boston after they both have practice, and Alexei thinks they’ll get to Vegas early when they come a few weeks later. Then it’s going to be a nightmare that he doesn’t want to think about because they don’t have any more long breaks until bye weeks. If Alexei is asked to go to All-star game, Kent’s going to have to make up a reason to convince management that he actually wants to go. Zimms making the team isn’t going to help convince management that really, he’s in a good mental place to go. They’ll probably let him go if Jeff or his moms come as family. He’s already sent Bitty too many texts worrying about Alexei deciding it’s too hard. He’s curled up on the couch with Jeff after their first pre-season game when TyKesha texts him.

It’s not the first time Ty has texted him by far. He remains the kids’ favorite babysitter. Plus, he loves Ty. But it’s not like they text all the time. She’s still more “Reaper’s wife” than “Kent’s friend.”

**TyKesha:** Krystle says she thinks Jeff doesn’t want her to come the home opener. Do you know why?  
 **Kent:** Does she want to come? Does she have something he thinks she’d rather do?  
 **TyKesha:** She has nothing. She wants to go. She was planning to go because I’d mentioned that she’d sit with the rest of us and we’d all hang out beforehand.  
 **TyKesha:** I guess Jeff never invited her and when she asked him, he acted like he didn’t want her to go. : (  
 **Kent:** *I* assumed she was going to come. I’ll talk to him.  
 **TyKesha:** She’s worried he’ll be upset about us butting in.  
 **Kent:** lol. Tell her this does not compare AT ALL to how much he butts into my relationships. Has he not told her that?  
 **TyKesha:** That’s basically what I said already!  
Kent puts away his phone and elbows Jeff.

“I know having a girlfriend is new to you, but you’re supposed to invite her to things. You should’ve known Ty would invite her to WAG stuff.”

“It’s SOAP now. Not WAG,” Jeff says. Kent pointed out that it was stupid to change it to “Significant Others and Partners,” when obviously Tater wasn’t going to be at events, but he’d stopped fighting it after Cupid came out to him. No one else knows, but he hopes the whole thing will help Cupid a little.

“Whatever. Why does she think you don’t want her to go?”

“She texted you?” Jeff sits up so that he can turn toward Kent. Kent makes a show of falling over because of losing his human pillow before he sits up to look at Jeff.

“She talked to Ty. Because Ty invited her to hang out with the other SOAPs before. And I guess she thinks you don’t want her to go, so she told Ty. And Ty texted me,” Kent says. “And don’t give me that look. You hunted down Jack’s number and then you used him to get Tater’s number. This is nothing. You don’t get to tell Tater to call you if he is worried about our relationship and then get mad because Ty texted me.”

Jeff shrugs.

“Hey. Come on. I thought you really liked her,” Kent says. “I _know_ you really like her.”

“I’m probably going to play less than ten minutes. She’s never gone to a game before. Why would she want to sit through a whole game for me when I’m barely going to do anything?”

Jeff doesn’t usually seem to mind that he doesn’t get a lot of ice time. Then again, he’s never had a girlfriend to impress either.

“Because just being in the NHL means you’re really good,” Kent says. “And because she’s your girlfriend. And she wants to support you.”

Jeff shrugs.

“Does she think you play a lot more or something?”

“No,” Jeff admits. “I mean, I told her that I don’t really play that much anyway. So, it’s not that big of a deal if she doesn’t come.”

“Yes it is. I mean, if she had to be at a job or something then that would be understandable, and I’m not saying she has to come to every game. But it sounds like she wants to, and you made her think you didn’t want her there. And you know Ty wanting her to hang out with the SOAPs is because it’s easier to deal with their boyfriends and husbands being gone when they support each other. And they’re already friends, so of course she’s going to include her. I don’t think Kyrstle’s going to judge you because you’re not on the ice as much as some of the other guys. She likes _you_ , not how well you play hockey.”

“Is she mad that I told her she didn’t need to go?”

“I think she’s worried. But she’s been dating you a few months. Tell her you were having self-confidence issues, and she’ll make you feel better.”  
Jeff pushes him over.

“What? I’m just saying be honest, and it’ll be fine. That’s what you’d tell me to do. Except okay, that’s a nicer way to say it. Continue to have a relationship, and I’ll get better at my wording when I try to help you.”

Jeff laughs and thanks him before getting up and walking away to call Krystle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a couple more extra scenes before the next big fic. Which has been sent to my beta to start editing.
> 
> More updates from the verse on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lostinanimage


	13. Overprotected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the first training camp after the Patater wedding. :)

The first training camp after they come out is both not as bad and worse than Kent expected. It’s nice not to have to hide anything from anyone on the team. There isn’t this weird divide between the guys who know about them and the new guys that they don’t trust yet. Some of the newer guys are kind of awkward, but with the rest of the team behind them, no one says anything negative. Reaper and Matty cut off any rude comments as soon as they happen so that Kent and Alexei don’t have to.

Navigating his relationship with Alexei as his husband and his teammate is harder than Kent expected. Reaper let him keep the nickname Tater because everyone was used to it anyway. So, they try to be Parse and Tater with the team and Kent and Alexei at home. It works most of the time. So far, Kent’s passing any captain duties that involve Alexei to Reaper. Kent doesn’t captain the team by yelling and Alexei gets along with the guys anyway. But they’re still newlyweds, and it’s hard to not let any of that show on his face when he looks at Alexei all day.

Kent gets slammed into the boards during a preseason game against the Stars, and he’s relieved when Alexei doesn’t do more than ask quickly if he’s okay. He doesn’t think about it until he gets to the locker room after press and sees Reaper walk over to Alexei. Reaper watched the game from the press box because they still have some of the prospects playing, so he wasn’t on the bench with them.

“What was that? You saw him get hit. I know you did. You’re supposed to be watching out for him when I’m not there.”

“You want me to fight in pre-season over check? Parse fine. I ask, but he got back up. Was not that hard of hit.”

“It looked bad from where I was!”

“Kent not break so easy!” Alexei says and Kent’s proud of that one. It’s one thing for Reaper to fight for him. It’s another to have a reputation that his _husband_ fights for him.

“So, you just don’t care if he gets hit?”

“Was right there when he get hit! Was not that hard! I push him against wall without pads harder than that plenty of times and he fine,” Alexei says. More like yells. In the locker room with the entire team. Everyone goes quiet.

“When I say no offense, I swear I mean no offense for real, but I didn’t need to know that,” Tucan says.

“ _I_ didn’t need to know that,” Mills adds. “I’m moving in with Swoops if you guys are going to be this embarrassing.”

“You don’t even live with them,” Cupid says.

“It’s symbolic.”

“Are you guys really fighting over a fucking pre-season game? You’re both ridiculous. Parse is fine. You’re scaring the rookies for no reason,” Matty says finally. Kent loves him. There’s a reason Matty has always been his best friend on the team besides Jeff.

The rest of the guys start getting dressed again. Parse doesn’t know if he wants them to chirp him later or not. If they don’t, then they’re clearly treating him different. They _should_ chirp him. For now, he glares at both Alexei and Reaper before he goes to the showers.

When he gets back the locker room, Alexei is gone, and Reaper’s sitting at his own stall next to Parse’s.

“I would’ve said the same thing to anyone who was defense on your line when I wasn’t. You know that, right?” Reaper says.

“I know. It really wasn’t that bad of a hit, but yeah, I know.”

“I know Swoops said he had an awkward talk with you when you had those bruises and he said you were fine, but he’s not here all the time now. Do I have to be concerned about your sex life?”

“Oh my god, I hate you so much right now.”

Reaper laughs and shrugs. Kent should stop saying that so often. It has no effect.

“Swoops bought a house practically next door to mine, so he’s not really gone. But no. And please never ask about my sex life again. It’s not ever coming up in this locker room again.”

“Hey,” Reaper says. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but go easy on him. He wasn’t thinking. I pushed him. It slipped out. He’s waiting in the car because he thinks you’re mad at him. Tucan and Mills chirped because they felt like it was weirder not to. No one is really freaked out. It’s not like the team thinks you guys are celibate.”

“I’m glad he’s here. We both want to play and we wanted to be closer together and I don’t want to leave. There’s not a lot of options. But sometimes it’s weird. For us. Probably for you guys.”

“Everyone just needs to get used to it. You guys and the whole team. Maybe try to just be normal. Stick to not kissing and using pet names. Stop trying to totally pretend you aren’t married when you’re here. You’re on edge and so everyone else is too. Act normal. Let me handle things with him if it’s awkward or inappropriate for you. Eventually the main guys will all relax and follow your lead and everyone else will follow them.”

“What am I going to do without you next year?”

“You’ll be fine. Just like you’re fine now without Swoops.”

***

Alexei is in the passenger seat when Kent gets to the car. At least he’s turned the car and the air conditioning on instead of burning up because it’s Vegas.

“I’m not mad,” Kent says. “I think we both agree to try to not say things like that in the future, but I’m not mad at you. You weren’t thinking about what you were saying because Reaper made you defensive. For the record, he wasn’t saying any of that because you’re my husband, but I know it probably felt worse because even when you’re supposed to just be my teammate, you don’t stop being my husband.”

“You think I should have fought over the hit?”

“No,” Kent says. “I think everything you did on the ice was the right thing to do. As your captain and as your husband, okay? I’m sorry. If it was someone else, I would’ve stepped in and told Reaper that. I didn’t because I didn’t want to look like I was defending you because you’re my husband. We agreed that I’d try not to step in with you, and Matty is so used to not bothering to get in the middle of my fights with Reaper over if I’m okay or not that he didn’t step in. He will next time if he agrees with you. He’s an alternate. He can do that when I can’t.”

Alexei nods. Kent starts the car because there’s not much else he can say to make things better. When they get home, he pulls Alexei to the couch and snuggles him until they’re both over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 more of these extras that take place in between the wedding story and the next fic. Ideally there won't be too much of a gap, but that depends on my schedule and also my beta's schedule and how much they overlap. :) I currently have two weeks before my dance competition so my schedule is extra crazy.


	14. Like I'm Jekyll & Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the first Schooners game that the Aces play after Kent and Tater come out.

It’s bad hit. It’s a bad hit, and Kent’s sure it’s wasn’t an accident. After he’s down, Sponsler pushes him, and Kent’s face hits the ice. Before he can get up, his head is pushed down and hits the ice a second time. There’s no whistle until a few seconds later when the weight on top of him disappears so quickly that someone must have pulled Sponsler off him. He can hear Reaper yelling and fighting as Matty helps him up and to the bench where a trainer immediately starts pushing a towel on his head and no one lets him turn around to see what’s going on.

Sponsler’s never said anything to him before, but this is the first time they’ve played against each other since Kent and Alexei came out and since five of the Aces kneeled during the national anthem for four games. Honestly, Kent’s not sure how someone so stupid managed to fit so many slurs into the few times they interacted on the ice before the hit. He probably should’ve told Reaper the first time Sponsler mouthed off, but Kent didn’t want to him to start a fight over words even if they weren’t just any words. It’s not the first time Kent’s heard a slur this year from a guy he never had a real issue with before.

He’s got chipped teeth, a busted lip, his face is totally scraped up from the ice, and there’s a knot on his head that’s at least starting to go down. He’s sure he doesn’t have a concussion and he’s convinced the trainer that he doesn’t, but there’s still a cut on his head that took five stitches.

Kent’s not surprised when the door opens. He expected Reaper to go hard fighting after that hit. He figured he’d be lucky if Reaper only got a penalty and not a misconduct. He’s not expecting to see Alexei come through the door with bloody knuckles. They’ve made it through half the regular season and the only fight Alexei has started was over a hit on Mills.

Kent tries to talk, but the trainer glares at him and directs him to keep the ice pack on his lip before he can say anything.

“Kотенок,” Alexei’s voice is soft as he reaches to touch Kent and then stops like he’s not sure he should.

Kent ignores the glare from the trainer he gets for letting the ice pack off his face.

“I’m okay. No concussion. Just chipped teeth and not so great to look at for a while. Did you get a misconduct? What happened to you being the one person on my team who doesn’t think I break?”

Alexei shrugs.

“Not break easy, but still can happen. And he try on purpose. I know was on purpose. He want to hurt. He hit and then push you and they not even call penalty.”

“You weren’t even on the ice. Are you suspended because you jumped on?” Kent asks. They were changing. He knows that. Alexei had made it to the bench, but Kent thinks Reaper didn’t. Or he hopes not. He does not need Reaper suspended either.

“No. Cupid not let me off the bench. I wait until we both back on ice. Just misconduct. But not ten minutes left in period, and they let me go to check on you. I go back out next period.”

Kent gives him a small nod as the trainer puts two butterfly bandages on a smaller cut. It’s not as bad as it looked on the ice. Head wounds always just bleed a lot. Alexei stays quiet while the trainer explains that he’d rather Kent not go back in the game, but technically he _can_. He’d prefer it if Kent wears a full face shield just in case.

“Are you mad I fight?” Alexei asks when the trainer walks away. There’s not much time left in the second period so there’s no point in trying to get dressed before the rest of the team comes in.

“I don’t know. You know I’d prefer Reaper or Cupid do the fighting for me if it has to happen. But I haven’t seen the video of the hit or the fight, and even if the coaches agree with me, I already know the whole team is going to side with you.”

“I should ask if you mad as captain or as my husband?”

Kent nods. They’ve gotten better and learned to separate the two things as much as they can.

“I don’t know,” Kent says again. “Probably both or neither depending on what the video looks like. You can probably think Cupid for not letting you jump the boards like a crazy person. But either way, I’m not going to be mad enough that I’m not going to let you take care of me as much as you want when we get home. I’m okay, but I’m going to be sore as fuck.”

Alexei nods and Kent glances at the clock before stepping closer. He breaks his own locker room rule and cuddles close to Alexei.

“My head hurts, and my face is all fucked up,” Kent whines as he leans his head against Alexei’s chest. It’s kind of disgusting and they both smell, but he sighs as Alexei combs lightly through his hair. He’ll have to be fine as soon as he hears the buzzer, but he lets himself have this small moment of weakness.

“Face always pretty to me,” Alexei says. His lips brush against Kent’s forehead for just a second.

“My teeth are fucked up now. I can’t make fun of Zimms anymore.”

“I knock out two of Sponsler’s teeth for you.”

Kent chuckles and then winces because laughing hurts. He allows himself one more snuggle before he sighs and pulls away.

“I’m fine,” Kent says as the guys start to pile into the room.

“We heard no concussion, but don’t look fine,” Rusher says.

“Seriously, I can even go back out,” Kent says.

Coach Day looks at him and rolls his eyes.

“Not unless we need you. We’re three up. Even after all the penalties.”

Kent shrugs. He doesn’t feel like pushing when his head still hurts.

“All the penalties?” Kent asks.

“What? You knew I was going to do something about that hit,” Reaper says. “Tater just decided he needed to push Sponsler’s face in, too. That was some serious pre-meditated attack from your man.”

Reaper claps his hand onto Tater’s shoulder while Kent rolls his eyes.

“Don’t encourage him,” Kent says.

“Are you going to get mad at Cupid, too, then?” Reaper asks.

“I wasn’t going to get mad at anyone, but seriously? Cupid?” Kent looks at Cupid who doesn’t look even a little apologetic.

“Meru was talking shit, and then he hit Mills,” Cupid says. “I waited until Reaper was back before I did anything.”

“Good job, then,” Kent says.

Reaper doesn’t argue because he probably agrees. Coach Day gives them a speech about not getting any more penalties if only so they can stay ahead and keep Kent out of the game. Kent cleans himself up as much as he can and puts his pads back on anyway.

“Kid, text your brother. I think he’s literally trying to get someone to bring him back here right now,” Reaper says. Of course, this leads to all the other guys who know Jeff pulling out their phones and calling out how many missed texts they have.

Kent sighs and finds his own phone.

**Swoops:** Are you ok? Text me when you get this.  
 **Swoops:** The moms are texting me now too.  
 **Swoops:** I’ve literally texted everyone I know on staff now. So, they’re all going to chirp you to hell.  
 **Swoops:** Texting your husband since he’s off the ice now. (Not sure anyone is ever going to hit you again after this video gets out.)  
 **Swoops:** You have under 2 minutes before I start texting guys on the team.   
**Swoops:** I’ll text Bitty for you if you will fucking text me back.  
 **Swoops:** Texting every single guy on the team now. I don’t even care anymore.  
 **Swoops:** Someone on this staff will let me come to the dressing room.  
 **Kent:** OMG I’m fine.  
 **Swoops:** WTF? I’m taking that job Alex wants to give me so I have access to the dressing room again.  
 **Kent:** No you aren’t. You’re engaged, and you promised to make me a niece or nephew asap. You’re retired. I’m fine.  
 **Swoops:** Let me come see you.  
 **Kent:** You will see me on the bench in a couple minutes. I might even wave at you even though you’re embarrassing.  
 **Swoops:** They’re letting you go back out?!!  
 **Kent:** Yes, but coach says he won’t put me on the ice unless he really has to.  
 **Swoops:** I’m coming to the locker room after the game.  
 **Kent:** No you’re not. I’m fine.  
 **Swoops:** Yes, I am. I talked Reaper into helping me.

Kent glares at Reaper.

“Do you want to hear the voicemail he left me, kid? Just let him fuss over you until he feels better,” Reaper says.

**Kent:** Ok. Fine. But I’m ok. I look kind of awful but it’s really not serious. Don’t freak out when I come out.  
 **Swoops:** What does that mean?  
 **Kent:** 2 chipped teeth, and lots of cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. Just a few stitches. It just looks bad. Going to lose hottest NHL player to Zimms now.  
 **Swoops:** He’s going to freak out when his game is over and he finds out. I’ll let Bitty know you’re fine.  
 **Kent:** Thanks

Kent puts his phone away and finishes putting himself back together just in time to follow everyone back to the ice. He rejects putting on a face shield because he’s probably not playing anymore anyway. The coaches and trainers shrug, and Alexei lets it go. Reaper glares about it, but he just says he wants his objection noted for when Jeff gets mad.

Kent spends the rest of the game on the bench. He’s probably going to be sore in the morning and they’ll talk about him resting instead of getting on the ice for practice. Alexei gets a goal with an assist from Mills. If it’s possible for a team to win a game out of anger and spite, the Aces do it.

Kent insists on doing press after the game. He wants to make a point that he’s fine, and he wants to keep Alexei from doing press and saying something that will make Kent angry later. He’s just finished up when Jeff gets to the locker room.

“It looks worse than it is,” Kent says as Jeff examines his face. “I don’t know what you’re looking for. You’re not a doctor.”

“I think I talked Mama out of driving here tonight, but if you don’t call her tomorrow, she’s going to just fly here. Zimmermann wants you to call him. I told him you’re fine, and I was going to check on you, but he wants you or Tater to call him.”

“How is Zimms’ game even over?”

“He’s on roadie. They just finished and some asshole from the press told him,”

“You’re all over-reacting,” Kent says when Jeff finally lets him go.

“There was a lot of blood. They had to clean the ice.”

“I skated off the ice myself.”

“Matty helped you,” Jeff says.

“Well, I could’ve skated off myself.”

“I’m coming over tonight.”

“If I agree to that, can I shower now?” Kent asks. He kind of wants Jeff to come over anyway and more than anything, he wants to go home.

Jeff nods and sits on the bench to wait for him. Reaper follows him because he’s ridiculous, but it’s better than Tater following him into the shower and getting upset about bruises that get uncovered in front of everyone.

On the way home, he texts his moms in the group chat he has with them and Jeff.

**Kent:** I’m ok. I know Jeff told you guys already, but I’m fine. Five stitches, no concussion. No real injuries. I just look awful. Jeff’s your attractive son now. I’m tired and I have a headache, but I’ll Skype you guys tomorrow?  
 **Mom:** Mama found a really late flight to Vegas. If you want to argue, good luck with that. We’re not new at this. We know they told you to wear a face shield and you refused.   
**Kent:** Ok. I love you.

“Why do you argue about me coming over and not Mama?” Jeff asks when he meets them at the door to Kent’s house.

“Because Mama will cook for me and be way less annoying. And she probably hasn’t bought plane tickets to follow me around the country on a twelve-day roadie.”

Jeff shrugs and doesn’t deny it.

Kent doesn’t object to getting led straight to bed while Jeff goes to warm up something for him to eat. He pulls up Skype on his tablet to call Zimms while Alexei finishes inflating the air mattress he brought in because Kent is too tired to argue about Jeff sleeping in his own room, but he doesn’t want to fit three hockey players in their bed.

“I’m fine,” Kent says before Zimms can say anything. “Don’t you dare start a fight with him in two days when you play him. That’s just weird when we’re not on the same team.”

“He didn’t come back after his fight with Tater. He’s safe if I find out Tater injured him.”

“I’m going to freak out when I finally watch this fight video, right? I already know Alexei knocked out two of his teeth,” Kent says.

“It’s pretty impressive. My dad was also impressed. He said not to tell Tater that, but I think he earned it.”

“I have a text from Holster that says he’d be terrified if he didn’t know Tater,” Kent says.

Zimms shrugs, probably because he’s Bad Bob’s kid, and he’s also terrifying when he wants to be.

“You’re really okay?” Zimms asks. “You’re not going to have some kind of upper-body injury that I can’t ask for details on that I hear about from the press.”

“They’re going to check me out again tomorrow, but I don’t think so. I don’t think they’ll let me claim an upper-body injury until my face looks good again.”

Zimms finally laughs. He still fights Sponsler two days later. He claims to have his own reason, and Kent doesn’t bother pushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Gimme more before the next fic. Not totally sure what the time line is on it because I'm still working on editing and so is my beta. I was kind of hoping to post it tonight but that didn't work out. My schedule should clear up a bit after Monday though so maybe I'll at least get some kind of work done on it then. Consider this weekend my version of the playoffs.
> 
> Fine me on tumblr at lostinanimage. <3 Also, I fixed it so you shouldn't have to join tumbler to get info on where I'm hosting the Cupid/Mills story. Sorry about that. I clearly don't know how to use tumblr.


	15. Now It's Nothing but My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few weeks after Kent and Tater get married and come out. I wanted to do a bit more bridging between the time jump since I'm going to skip a whole year between the wedding and the next big fic. Give a bit of an explanation for the changes in Kent's thinking in that year. And Matty FINALLY gets more time in the next fic, so I wanted to show him a bit more.
> 
> Also! Thanks to the fic that is posted on another platform, I was able to commission [Omgpieplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease) to do art work for this series. Two are in this story! Find him on [tumbler here](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art).

**Kent**

**Matty:** Are you coming today or ditching us for your husband?

Kent groans and tosses his phone down on the bed.

“We just buy you new phone. You try to break again?” Alexei asks, but he nudges Kent onto his side so he can spoon behind him and pull Kent tight against his chest. Kent’s tempted to argue that if breaking his phone makes him feel better when the media says dumb things about them, then it’s worth the cost.

“Matty wants me to golf with the guys.”

“You don’t want go?”

“I hate golf,” Kent says. He thought he’d brought that up at some point, but maybe not. It’s not like he and Alexei used the little time they had together to go play golf in the last year.

“So, tell him you hate golf,” Alexei says. He kisses Kent’s shoulder.

“This whole being myself thing is still a work in progress I guess.”

Kent picks up his phone. His alerts are filled with comments again. He tries to scan just for comments from people he knows, but it’s hard because if he thought his social media was a mess before, it’s a million times worse now. He had to tell Alicia to stop monitoring it and hire Holster instead. Maybe it doesn’t matter if he even puts up a public front anymore. Alexei can be the out masculine hockey gay. Clearly people will hate them no matter what kind of gays they are.

 **Kent:** Meet up after golf?  
**Matty:** Why after?  
**Kent:** Because I really fucking hate golf. I was lying ok? Because I know I’m supposed to like that shit. I hate golf. It’s boring. Sorry.  
**Matty:** lol FINALLY I can stop inviting you to do something you hate so you don’t get upset about not being invited. Can I tell the guys you hate golf or am I making up an excuse?  
**Kent:** STFU. Yes, just tell them. I’m sick of this shit. If people hate me anyway, they might as well hate the real me.  
**Matty:** No one who matters cares about this shit.  
**Matty:** How about dinner after with as many guys as we can get. You pick a restaurant you like. We’ll compare notes about things you fake-like.  
**Kent:** I don’t know.  
**Matty:** I’m sure. Starting with video games. You definitely hate video games. I used to think you hated them because you suck. But you suck because you hate them, right?  
**Kent:** lol. Ok. Yeah. Lets do it.

***

 **Kent:** Can you get away from the guys to call me?  
**Matty:** Yeah. Give me a few minutes. Are you ok?  
**Kent:** I decided to say fuck it, I’m going to be myself. Like not throw my whole personal life out there more than normal, but just be me. The people that hate me already hate me. The people who don’t probably won’t hate me if I’m extra gay.  
**Kent:** And I got dressed when I was feeling confident and sort of pissed off about all the homophobic bullshit.  
**Kent:** [picture message]  
**Kent:** Now this feels like a dumb idea.  
**Matty:** It’s not a dumb idea.

Kent’s phone shows Matty calling before he can text again.

“Everyone thinks I’m calling you to bitch about your kid. How is he so good at this and so annoying to play with? It’s like playing with you here except he’s not bored because he hates golf. He’s bored because he’s twenty times better than any of us, and he has to wait for us. Also, I know you think they’re cute, but they’re annoying. Mills keeps trying to cheat for Cupid, so they can sneak off while he waits for the rest of us. I swear he’s succeeded at least twice.”

Kent laughs. Matty never makes him feel like his freak outs are inconvenient or abnormal.

“So, basically it’s not a lie that you’re calling me to bitch about him?”

“Listen, it’s not like he should complain when we think he’s annoying. Reaper would send him to my place when he got annoying. I’d leave him alone with Cupid. Cupid fell in love with him. It worked out for him. And we love him. He’s just also exhausting. Especially when he’s kicking everyone else’s ass,” Matty says. “Anyway, it’s up to you, but I think if you think you’re ready, you should wear whatever you want. You went through all this bullshit to come out. You should enjoy it. Be yourself. We have your back.”

“Better to find out who is an asshole now before the season starts?”

“And get the media used to it. Maybe give Claire and Janet a heads up.”

“Yeah that’s a good idea,” Kent says.

“Also, I can tell that tank top has a number 7. If you change, I’m going to assume it’s because Tater saw you in it and messed it up and I’m going to tell at least five people.”

“Mills will be more upset about that than me. You’re just trying to get revenge.”

“He’s more annoying when you’re not here.”

***

E-mail from Holster:

First, bro, you look like a damn snack. If Ransom had turned me down, I would be so mad I didn’t take the chance to date you. Have some positivity:

Comments on all the posts are at least 50% about how hot you are though I don’t know how fast all your friends have people deleting shitty comments. Yours really wasn’t that bad. Do you want me to delete all the dick picks in your DMs or do you want them? LOL.

First on the pic Matty posted of you and some of the guys standing outside at the restaurant:

@ marymaryeliz: @KentParsonOfficial looking like he finally learned how to look hot when he’s not wearing a suit.

@rainbowsexbutterflies: Has Parson just been hiding his gayness until now? Will we never have to see him wear cargo shorts again? Are all the other secretly gay NHL players mad that Mashkov got there first???

@suddenly-mary: Is that an Aces @a91mashkov tanktop? Where did he get that?  
@ castironhero: @suddenly-mary it looks like the one @XGrimmReaper33 ‘s wife was wearing in a pic on her insta but with Mashkov? Do they both get WAG stuff now? lol <3 them so much!

Honestly, basically all the comments are like that because Matty posted hours before Mills did and you can’t see for sure what your shirt says.

Literally 90% percent of comments on the picture Mills posted of you hugging him are asking where his stepdad is. I recommend a family picture to break the internet.

And then he posted the picture of you guys kissing with the explanation that Tater wasn’t there and he just came to pick you up. And you can clearly see Tater's name on your shirt. And seriously? It seems unfair that you paid me to read this because I would’ve done it for free. (But I’ll still take your money obvs.) I’m just going to send you some screenshots because nothing stands out. It’s just endless people tagging their friends and posting how much they love you guys and declaring that they’ve died and shit. You basically broke the #relationshipgoals hashtag.

Then your post of a different angle where you can see he’s wearing your jersey is basically the same. This is some epic not giving a fuck about the haters. And I’m sure you saw this but just in case.

@britneyspears : <3 [two men kissing emoji]

Tumblr and twitter are a lot more weird and back and forth so definitely just don’t go there. But I know you love the weird ass tumblr shit so:

_Apparently Patater has decided to just say fuck all the haters._

_If the Aces don’t repost this for YouCanPlay month, we all agree to fine them._

_Okay but can we talk about how many Aces are at this dinner?? And liking these pictures!?!?_

_GUYS. TJ HOOKMAN’S COMMENT! He’s still so sad they traded him. We’re sad too baby. Go visit and post about it._

__

> _Should we be concerned that Valentino is not in any of these pictures? I know he seems kind of religious. :/_

_No. If you look on insta, the picture on Parson’s Instagram says Valentino took it. <3 He was there! We can still be in love with him._

Also, I’m mailing back all the fanmail I went through. Ransom and I might have cried on a few of them. Also, Janet you got a huge flood today after this shit. She’s sending them to me to go through. Please continue to be this extra so I can justify asking for an assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many notes! I'm sorry. lol.
> 
> I finally found someone to cast as Mills in my head. That's on my tumblr at lostinanimage if you want to go look. <3 Also, the spin off info is found on there. I should reblog it again because I reblogged too much stuff today and now you have to scroll a lot.
> 
> Next big ao3 fic is finished (for now) and next in my beta's queue. Kent and the other main POV character in the fic have been fighting over if the title has to be Britney. Kent won. The title will be something from this Britney song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0s2VfWR9Ro (I had to listen to so much random Britney so settle this argument.) This story will be a bit more like American Dream as it focuses more on friendship and character development than relationships. We love an Aces story I hope?
> 
> There's a little clue in this fic for spoilers if you look carefully. ;)


	16. Come on over here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Kent's convo after the first Chapter of A Place to Go

**Bitty:** You know Jordan Matthews actually told Jack TO HIS FACE that he was only being nice to him at your wedding because it was your wedding.  
 **Kent:** I know. But I know Matty. He will be okay. He’ll be professional first and then he’ll be ok and actually like Jack. He’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met, I swear.  
 **Bitty:** Nicer than me?  
 **Kent:** If he’s not nice, you will bake a pie and then cut exactly enough slices for everyone but him and pointedly not give him one. He’d at least give Jack a tiny slice.  
 **Bitty:** I’d only do that if he deserves it.  
 **Kent:** Matty’s my best friend. I’m not saying it won’t take him a few weeks, but he’ll be okay. I promise. I promise I wouldn’t let Jack come here if I didn’t think he’d be happy.  
 **Bitty:** I get why your friends are protective of you, but you know Jack’s been struggling.  
 **Kent:** I know. I promise the team will be ok. And you know I’ll watch out for him.  
 **Bitty:** You know he’ll tell you not to give him special treatment. And if you do, it might make the guys dislike him more.  
 **Kent:** I give all the guys individualized treatment. And honestly some will be glad to have my attention off them. They think I don’t know when they send Mills to distract me, but I do.  
 **Kent:** And it doesn’t matter. When I leave him alone, Alexei will stick to him like glue and get away with it. He’ll have flashbacks from his rookie year with Tater making sure he’s fitting in all the time.  
 **Bitty:** Yeah. And you didn’t even ask Tater to do it the first time.  
 **Kent:** I won’t have to ask him to do it this time.  
 **Bitty:** Malik Miller basically ignored him at Worlds when they weren’t playing.  
 **Kent:** Mills basically went from hating Alexei to telling Tater to stay and hang out after only a few hours. He’s still trying to make Alexei buy him a pony. My biggest concern is that I need YOU to promise not to let Jack buy him a pony.  
 **Bitty:** You really think they’ll be ok?  
 **Kent:** I’m sure. They’re good guys. We’ll take care of him. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter of A Place to Go probably tomorrow. :)


	17. Don't you be intimidated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty attends his first Aces SOaP (Significant Others and Partners) event.

**Bitty:** Can’t you claim that technically both you and Tater can go to this SOAP thing? I’m not going to know anyone, and I need to make a good impression. :/  
**Kent:** I would, but we have to be at the rink.  
**Bitty:** I know. :(  
**Kent:** Also, Ty might be there. She was in charge of everything forever. She’s probably passing off the reigns or something.  
**Bitty:** Her husband doesn’t even like that we’re here.  
**Kent:** Ty is NOT like that. Also, Reaper worries about me, but they both wanted Teller gone at all costs. Reaper actually went off on him last year about not saying toxic stuff in front of Mason.  
**Bitty:** They’re just making all these changes for me. Calling it Significant Others and Partners. Making sure I was ok with the shirts they ordered. Trying to not do gendered things even though I like at least half those things.  
**Kent:** The changes happened last year. You’re just the first time they’ve mattered. And they usually get different version of some of the shirts anyway because they get one for Alexei. (And me, but I usually like their first version.)  
**Kent:** It’s not just about you. In theory, if Mills and I play longer than Tater and Cupid, they will all die if they expect Tater attend anything that requires him to bake.  
**Bitty:** Sure.  
**Kent:** I promise. It’ll be fine. I just texted Ty and she says she’ll be there.  
**Bitty:** What’s her favorite pie?  
**Kent:** You can’t make a different pie for everyone there.  
**Bitty:** I know, but I’m making one so I might as well make her favorite.  
**Kent:** Chocolate, but she says only make it if it’s going to make *you* feel better. It’s no big deal. This get together is just to welcome all the new people and talk about the shit they do all year.  
**Bitty:** You have no actual clue what they do, do you?  
**Kent:** I know they wear their players numbers and jerseys and stuff and do some kind of charity stuff at the holidays?  
**Bitty:** Why am I asking you? I probably know more than you.

The SOAP meeting is at Aces goalie Joel Cena’s house because his wife is taking over for Ty. Bitty shows up right on time. He doesn’t want to be late, but he doesn’t want to be early either.

“Eric, right?” Tiffany Cena asks when she answers the door. Bitty nods. Two years ago, he might’ve corrected her, but he’s getting used to being Eric again even if the guys on the Aces still call him Bitty because that’s what Kent calls him. He’s Eric at on set when he’s filming, and Krystle and Ty always call the guys by their first names no matter what the other players are calling them. That’s actually nice, because no matter what, Jack will always be Jack to him.

“I’d say you didn’t have to bring anything, but when I tried to call and tell you that, everyone got mad at me,” Tiffany says as she takes the pie from him and follows him in the house.

Ty’s already there and she hands him a black and white Aces drawstring backpack. The women in the room all have black tank tops with their significant other’s names and numbers on the back and their own first names on the front.

“Go ahead and change in the other room if you want. I know these things are kind of weird, but it helps everyone new remember who is who.”

Bitty nods and ducks into the room she points to so that he can change his shirt. When he comes out, one of at least ten blonde women gestures for him to come over. Even if he’s the only guy in the group, he certainly fits one stereotype.

“Petra,” she says with a thick accent, pointing to her name on the front of her shirt and then turning slightly so he can see _Rushupkin 9_ on the back.

“Is my first year. I meet Niki last summer and come back with him this year. Alexei good friend. He say you nice person. English is not so good.”

Bitty remembers Jack saying Rusher isn’t the friendliest to him yet. He’s been on the Aces since Kent’s second year and it seems the longer a player has known Kent, the more reluctant they are to like Jack. But Kent said not to judge their girlfriends and wives by that, and Petra looks more nervous than he does.

“Eric. Sorry. I don’t know Russian.”

“Is okay,” Petra looks down at her phone and apologizes, and Bitty realizes she’s trying to use a translator. “Alexei say if I not understand, he ask you at night and tell Niki in Russian. I not want to call Niki. No one else bring boyfriend.”

“Of course.” Bitty nods in case she doesn’t understand, and she smiles.

Ty and Tiffany call for attention then. They all have a schedule of events that the SOAPs are planning, but Tiffany makes sure to say that obviously none of the events are mandatory, especially considering that some of the younger women are in school and a few others have jobs. The organization of the group is supposed to help them and support them and be fun. It’s not supposed to be something they think they have to do if they can’t.

A Latino woman stands up next and introduces herself as Maria, Miguel Peña’s wife. She’s been in Vegas for a few years, and she wants everyone to know she’s available if anyone needs help adjusting to the team. Another woman gets up and says she’s goes to the nearby university and she’s happy to help anyone who’s trying to balance school and the hockey life. The backpack they got has a booklet with contact info and a calendar of events.

Overall, the whole thing is a lot more casual than Bitty expected. Maybe he should’ve known better because it’s not that different than the Falcs, but he’d never fully tried to join the group there. Even the second year, when they’d won the Cup, he’d limited himself to specific events where he could pass himself off as a friend if he wanted. And the last year, he’d started making excuses because he didn’t want to make things harder for Jack.

But things are supposed to be different now. That’s why they came to Vegas. When the group is ready to break into just mingling, Tiffany asks for everyone who wants to be in a picture to get together. They’ll take a picture for the people who want to post it publicly and another for people have blocked profiles and are willing to take that risk. Bitty does his best to explain to Petra what’s going on. She smiles and gets up for the first picture. Bitty hesitates. He could do neither picture. There’s always a risk the second picture will get out. And if he’s in it, then it’s even more likely it will get out. They’ve decided not to hide, but being in the picture will be like totally coming out.

“Can you like, cut me off somehow?” he ends up asking. For a second he worries that their hesitation is a bad sign. Kent promised him multiple times that every guy was supposed to talk to his significant other about Jack and Bitty. But even if the organization and the players in leadership insist that he will be treated fairly, that doesn’t mean they can enforce it completely.

“Oh. Like put you on the end maybe and cut the picture so only your arm shows? So, it’s clear that maybe a guy is in the picture but not who?” Tiffany asks.  
One of the younger women laughs.

“ _That_ is the best idea! Let everyone guess what they want,” she says. The back of her shirt says Hamilton.

“You know that’s probably just going to make them guess, right?” one of the other women asks. She doesn’t seem bothered by it though. Maybe just concerned.

“That’s basically how we’re planning to go with things right now,” Bitty says.

They end up loving the idea and put Bitty on the end in both pictures.

They break up to mingle and Tiffany walks around asking everyone who wants to be on group texts. They can ask to just be on the big one for announcements if they don’t have a lot of time or don’t want a lot of texts. There’s also a second one that sounds like it gets as crazy as the SMH group text. Bitty signs up for both and feels only a little guilty that he has to put their boyfriend’s last name’s in their contacts if they have different names. There’s no other way he’s going to remember who everyone is right away. He’s always liked group texts and so far everyone is nice. Tiffany texts him privately and says there’s also a third group text that just has the people who know about Cupid and Mills. Petra is confused so Bitty promises to get to back to Tiffany for her after he makes sure she understands. He gives out his pie recipe to half the women.

“Ugh,” a woman named Felicia says. “I’m the person that said we couldn’t do cooking things because it was too stereotypical. I should’ve let them stick. I could just make Taylor make all my stuff for me and then I’d get pie.”

Kent and Tater are at his house when he gets home, so he explains everything to Tater, who calls Rushupkin and relays everything in Russian.

“Rusher says thanks. He was really worried about Petra going on her own, but she said you helped her.”

“She was sweet,” Bitty tells him because she _was_ , and it was nice to have someone who was even more nervous than he was. It’s always easier for him if he’s helping someone else. He’s pretty sure Tater knew that.

***

The picture does blow up. Tiffany posts it on the SOAP Instagram first, and it fills with comments. There’s really no way to know it’s him. It’s probably even debatable that the arm belongs to a man. There could be reasons a woman would be muscular. It’s possible one of the women works out a lot. A couple people guess that he might even be Kent because Kent has been seen in his Mashkov shirts plenty of times.

Bitty doesn’t go on tumblr, but Lardo sends him screenshots of all the comments she thinks he’ll find funny. When Bitty asks her to be honest, she says she’s not sure how many bad comments there are on instagram. She’s seen a few but they disappear so she’s pretty sure the other SOAPs are deleting them on their own instagrams. A couple of the girls with locked Instagrams get questions from their friends but they all just say they aren’t answering questions about people not fully in the picture.

 **Tiffany Cena:** This picture has more likes and comments than anything else I’ve posted. Eric, can your arm be in all my pictures so I can be Instagram famous?  
**Eric:** I’m suddenly considering shooting all my youtube videos with just my arm showing so I can be more famous.  
**Felicia Beck:** Your YouTube already got you on a TV show.  
**Felicia Beck:** Not that you don’t deserve that. Taylor found it. I’m trying to make him make everything so I can eat it.  
**Eric:** Oh no.  
**Felicia Beck:** Is Jack aware of your Reasons I Hate Jack Zimmermann video? I think the reasons might be in his stall tomorrow…sorry?  
**Eric:** I should probably warn him.  
**Maria Peña:** Or not. They’re mostly about how hot he is. Let the boys chirp him. Joel says some of them are still giving him trouble. It’ll help.  
**Lucy (Hamilton GF) :** Taylor sent them to Reese. They’re going to end up all over the locker room.  
**Eric:** Lord.  
**Lucy (Hamilton GF):** I can make him stop if you want. Reese jokes, but he likes Jack just fine. I think he’s trying to include him.  
**Eric:** No. You guys are right. Jack can handle some chirping.  
**Lana (Matthews GF):** They all act like Reese and Malik are kids. They’re all children when they get together.  
**Tiffany Cena:** They turn into children at the rink and grow back up when they come home.  
**Felicia Beck:** Right? Taylor is fine when he’s home because I will not be one of those women talking about having 3 kids counting my husband.  
**Felicia Beck:** Then Maria tells me he put a cup of water under Miguel’s helmet.  
**Lucy (Hamilton GF):** You make me think there’s hope for Reese.  
**Olivia (Payne GF):** You make me think Owen is going to get worse.  
**Tiffany Cena:** Owen lives with Jordan. Jordan will only make him grow up. And Jaime seems like a good kid and they hang out. I’m amazed Jaime doesn’t have a girlfriend.  
**Lucy (Hamilton GF):** Should we be saying partner and not girlfriend?  
**Eric:** I don’t think so. But I guess literally everyone thought Tony and Malik were straight so….  
**Tiffany Cena:** I love you Lana, but we all thought maybe Jordan wasn’t straight AND kept waiting for him to marry Kent for YEARS.  
**Lana (Matthews GF):** No joke, he basically had to come out as straight to me to ask me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story, I when I wrote this as a request, I realized I'd forgotten what Cenzer's real last name was so I just made something up. Names are hard in this fic. Hopefully you guys were able to figure them out here.
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen them yet, there's now art worked into American Dream and Shameless Night thanks to @omgpieplease ! Go have a look! <3


	18. A little hope begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter 6 of A Place to Go when, "Kent makes it through watching them play Xbox for less than five minutes before he wanders off into the house to find Bitty, and he doesn’t appear again until Bitty comes to collect the younger guys."

Kent texts Bitty once everyone settles around the TV. The only thing more boring than playing video games is watching other people play them.

**Kent:** Where are you? I’m bored.  
 **Bitty:** Upstairs filming a blog. Come up and you’re in it.

Kent gets up and goes upstairs, stopping in the bathroom to make sure his hair isn’t a total mess before going into the room Bitty has set up for filming.

“I can’t say too much about the show just yet, but I’m having so much fun and I’m so excited for y’all to see it,” Bitty is saying when Kent comes in and closes the door quietly behind him.

“And because I didn’t get this vlog finished in time for the guests I’m having over for dinner, I have a special guest because he’s too impatient to wait downstairs,” Bitty says.

He waves Kent over and Kent pulls over an extra chair and sits next to him.

“It’s not my fault the rest of your dinner guests are boring,” Kent says.

“The rest of my dinner guests are your friends. Not even really my friends. Your friends.”

“And the entire Aces hockey team thanks you for trying to teach Mills cook. But really, it’s mostly Reaper,” Kent says because that seems safer than mentioning Cupid. “Also, I brought you a rookie. He put foil in Rusher’s microwave this morning.”

“Good lord,” Bitty says. “Well, I guess I should wrap this up before these hockey players burn down my nice kitchen. It’s been so nice to have friends already after moving to Vegas, but this time it’s like being in college all over again.”

“You loved college,” Kent points out.

“I did. I hated half the gross things in that Haus though.”

Kent laughs and Bitty shuts off the camera.

“So, how much did you come up because you were bored and how much because you wanted to make the other guys talk to Jack?” Bitty asks.

“I was bored, and they’re playing so it’s not like he has to talk.”

“We should check on him,” Bitty says.

“Give them some time. He’s fine. I promise. Jeff likes him. And I think Mills is trying to like him. I’m not totally sure why, but I think it’s probably Cupid’s influence.”

“Because they want me to help Mills learn to cook.”

“I don’t think it’s just that,” Kent says. “But honestly, if I tell you more, Mills might get pissed at me and decide Jack is acting a specific way because I told him to.”

“Jack’s mentioned Cupid’s been friendly.”

Kent laughs.

“Good. If Cupid’s spoken to him by choice, then I’m probably right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but if you haven't seen it, there's more @omgpieplease art! You can find it all together at my tumbler @lostinanimage . It's in Chapter 15 of Gimme More, You're My Future, Baby, and A Place to Go. :D


	19. It's getting chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set February of A Place to Go. It's after both Falconers games basically in the middle of chapter 8.

**Reaper:** Hey. It’s Reaper. I got your number from Ty.  
**Bitty:** Okay.  
**Reaper:** I asked her to ask you something and she said to ask you myself. So, yeah, I guess that’s what I’m doing.  
**Bitty:** Ok. What did you need?  
**Reaper:** You know Mason does figure skating, right?  
**Bitty:** Of course.  
**Reaper:** Ty was packing their stuff for the outdoor game and he doesn’t want to bring his figure skates. I guess some kid made fun of him last year.  
**Bitty:** You want me to bring my figure skates instead of my hockey skates?  
**Reaper:** Yeah. And well, I told him I’d get figure skates and wear them too.  
**Bitty:** Get some softer boots if you’re not going to be wearing them regularly or you’ll be hurting.  
**Reaper:** I’m fully prepared to make a fool of myself. But it’ll help if you’re there after he gets tired of me holding him back.  
**Bitty:** No problem.

“He’s been okay,” Jack says when Bitty shows him the texts. “And he’s a good dad. He’d do just about anything to support his kids.”

“Sound familiar?” Bitty can’t help pointing out.

“Yeah. I know. It just took us a while to figure out what that meant.”

The Falconers didn’t have any outdoor games, so this will be the first one Bitty has to deal with. It’s in New York against the Rangers.

“Parse is stressed,” Jack says when Bitty asks him about it.

“Just Parse?”

“We did an outdoor game for World Juniors. The ice was awful. There was freezing rain. It was miserable,” Jack says. “And he lost of course.”

“Meaning you won.”

Jack shrugs but there’s the smirk he always gets when he beats Kent at anything.

“If it was up to him, he’d only ever ice skate indoors with temperatures controlled,” Jack says. “My dad always made sure we had a rink outside when we could. We played outside enough, so I could get used to it for outdoor games.”

“And we had the pond at Samwell,” Bitty adds.

“Yeah. So, it’s unpredictable, but not as much for me,” Jack says. “And they were fun when I was a kid. We all got to go. They had family stuff. I guess I didn’t mind too much when my dad was gone, but it was fun to get to go with him, you know?”

***

The game is in February. Normally, Bitty would think this is awful planning because it’s February so it’s freezing in New York. But it falls during a planned break in filming, so it’s not an issue for him to go. Jack still has to stay with the team, but all the families are in the same hotel. Bitty gets his own room, but he ends up right next to Reaper and Ty’s suite. Bob and Alicia are on another floor. Bitty suspects that it’s on purpose so they don’t draw extra attention.

“I want to say sorry if we’re loud, but I’ll be honest and say I’m happy about it because I know you’ll get bored and help with the kids when Xander’s working,” Ty tells him while they’re checking in.

“Of course.”

“It’s possible that Xander convinced Mason you were a better figure skater than Jeff Skinner. Mason decided the Aces should trade for him. Clearly he doesn’t understand how any of that works.”

Bitty laughs. He’s only met Mason a few times, but it’s impossible to not love the kid. Jeff says it’s like Reaper cursed himself and got a kid who is like Kent but with the confidence of Mills. Jack says it’s more like what Kent would’ve been like if his parents hadn’t tried to change everything about him.

Either way, Bitty can admit that it was impossible to hold a grudge against Xander Grimm after Mason insisted on showing him the costume he’d picked out for his spring skating show.

“Xander worries,” Ty had told him later. “but it’s what Mason wanted, and we agreed not to push him to be different. It means the whole house is covered in glitter all the time, but he’s happy.”

Bitty nodded. He learned to love hockey, and maybe that would’ve happened no matter what because Kent loves hockey and Britney Spears at the same time, too. There are obviously no real rules about these things no matter what some people think.

Ty texts him the morning of the family skate.

 **Ty:** Can you come to our room? Xander already had to leave and Mason’s being difficult. Maybe he’ll stop for you.

Bitty walks over and knocks on the door of the suite instead of texting back. Ty answers the door with Emily on her hip. Emily’s already dressed in black leggings and a tiny Miller jersey. For all he pretends to be, Reaper isn’t actually on the team anymore. They’re here as Mills’ family.

“They’re going to be in snow pants and coats in this weather anyway, but Mason is upset he can’t wear both Malik and Kent’s jerseys at the same time. You will be my new favorite if you can figure that out.”

Bitty’s eye catches on a toque with a #14 that’s lying on the couch. He’s pretty sure Mills is supposed to have that hat because Jack got all kinds of specific new Aces gear that’s just for warm-ups and media for this game. But it’s already not where it’s supposed to be, so he takes it with him as he walks by.

“What if you wear Kent’s jersey and Mills’ hat?” Bitty asks Mason.

Ty laughs when they tell her the solution.

“Malik is going to insist he left that on purpose now,” Ty says. “According to Xander, he already lost his gloves, too. Apparently, he had a bet with Kent that he won, so he has Kent’s hat, but Xander is trying to keep Kent from giving up his gloves, too.”

“Does he have other gloves?”

“The Troys had extra black gloves. But he wants Kent’s or Tony’s team gloves so he’s pouting at both of them to see who caves first. The team is placing bets on it.”

By the time they get to the rink, Mills has Kent’s gloves. Kent has a pair of gloves from a different year’s game that Jeff brought and Jeff has the plain black gloves his moms brought.

“This is why he lives with us. He pouted at Parse. Parse pouted at Swoops, and Swoops just switched,” Reaper says. He’s already wearing skates, so he helps Emily get her skates on while they rest of them get their skates on.

“Bitty, I’ll love you forever if you make sure to have your back to the camera every time Reaper falls so PR can use it,” Mills says as he skates up. Sure enough, he’s clearly wearing Kent’s hat and gloves. Kent has Tater’s hat, so Tater doesn’t match anyone. Reaper might want Mills to stop losing so many things, but the fans always love it when they catch the players wearing each other’s numbers. Bitty actually likes their social media guy, but Reaper insists the man encourages Mills’ bad behavior just because the fans love watching him be a brat.

Both Mason and Emily can skate so Mills takes them around the rink first so Bitty can do a few laps with Jack. Jack takes his hand and they skate around the rink together with Kent and Tater a few paces in front of them. After a lap, Kent and Tater slow down and get a few paces behind them so that the cameras can get them without accidentally getting too much of Jack and Bitty. There’s a bigger crowd than normal because a lot of the guys have parents and siblings who came for the game. It’s probably risker for them to be holding hands like this, but it’s also nice. If anyone cares, Bitty can’t tell. Mills flies by them with Emily on his back and Bitty laughs.

“I think Bobby’s saddest moment was when you wouldn’t let him do that anymore,” Alicia says as she skates up to them with Bob.

“I could still do it,” Bob says.

“Don’t even think about letting him try,” Alicia says.

It’s a good afternoon. Bitty teaches Mason a new spin. Reaper falls so many times that Mason insists on teaching him something easier. Reaper falls. Mills manages to get the spin wearing hockey skates. That’s definitely going to be in the PR video.

“I can see why you liked these things when you were a kid,” Bitty tells Jack later when they’ve finally managed to sneak Jack into Bitty’s room after dinner. 

“Yeah. I think I’m the only one who will have fun with it tomorrow, but yeah.”

“That bad?”

“Kenny is stressed out and trying to pretend he’s fine. Mills actually is fine, but Cupid says he’ll start complaining once he realizes how bad the ice is. Jeff and Reaper are tired of listening to them complain. Tater agrees with them because he’s heard more of Kenny’s bitching than anyone, but he’s trying to pretend he doesn’t. I think Mills has lost half of his own warmup stuff for tomorrow. I’m pretty sure the Rangers also got gear just for this game, but Reaper thinks it’s an elaborate plot by the media team to give Mills extra things to lose so it’s obvious when he’s wearing a mix of Cupid’s and Kenny’s gear.”

“Reaper realizes he’s on the media team, right?”

“I guess his infiltration isn’t going as well has he wants.”

Bitty can’t help laughing a bit at the drama.

“Yeah. Pretty sure I’m going to get told that Kenny is my problem tomorrow when he’s cranky,” Jack says, but he’s smiling. That alone is enough to tell Bitty that coming to Vegas was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule in real life is in it's second week of crazy now. I'm going to try to plan for the next Gimme More chapter in advance next week, but it'll probably just be whatever day my brain is working. That may mean I decide to put it up early on this Saturday since I missed a week. If that doesn't work out, it will be up on the following Saturday.
> 
> Also, someone suggested that I should've made Cupid #14 but honestly he'd never pick that because he'd think it was corny. So I made Mills #14. Mills is super on the fence about what they'd do with last names if they got married but he'd think it was cute if he was Valentino #14 so that might be enough for him.


	20. You drive me crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Amy G on that site I can't talk about on Ao3. The winter formal story mentioned in A Place to Go. Jack and Kent being dumb teenagers.

Freshman year, Kent turned down Zimms’ offer to go home with him for Thanksgiving. He wasn’t ready to explain why it wasn’t just money that kept him from wanting to go home. But by sophomore year, he’s spent a whole summer with the Zimmermann’s so he isn’t too surprised when Alicia sends them both the same email with flight information for Thanksgiving. Bob follows up with an e-mail before Kent even sees the first one.

_Warning to both of you. She’s decided you boys have to learn to dance for your winter formal so your dates fair better than she did at the first formal event I took her to._

“Do you know who you’re going to ask to the formal?” Zimms asks him after they’re both in their beds the night before they fly to Montreal.

“Not really. It’s not a big deal,” Kent says because he can’t say that he doesn’t want to ask any girl. He wants to just go to the formal with Zimms. He asked Abby O’Brian when they were freshman and Zimms didn’t ask anyone, so he figures this year, they can both go stag together, and it will almost be what he wants.

“I think I might ask Amy Weissman,” Zimms says.

“Amy Weissman? Who’s Amy Weissman?” Kent asks. He wants to ask how Zimms can like someone Kent doesn’t even know. 

“She’s in my history class. We did that project together. On World War II.”

“You like her?”

Kent obviously wants him to say _no_. He wants Zimms to say that she’s nice enough and won’t mind going to the dance with him as friends so that they can both have dates. Or maybe she cried to him about never getting asked to dances because she has horrible skin so Zimms wants to ask her to be nice. Yeah, Kent can admit he’s sometimes a shitty person.

“I think so,” Zimms says. At least he doesn’t sound sure at all.

“You think so? I think if you have a crush on someone, you know,” Kent says. Kent knows that _he_ would know. It only took five weeks to know he had a crush on Zimms. A year later, he’s sure he’s in love. And Zimms thinks he might like some girl Kent’s never met.

“I don’t know. We had a lot of fun on the project,” Zimms says.

“So maybe you like Amy, but maybe you just really like World War II?”

“I don’t know,” Zimms says again.

“Well, you do really like history…”

Zimms throws a pillow at him.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“Sorry,” Kent says and throws the pillow back because Zimms isn’t laughing, and he won’t be able to sleep without the pillow anyway. Zimms is quiet for so long that Kent almost apologizes a second time.

“I don’t know. How do you know you like someone? Like-like and not just as a friend.”

“I think you just know,” Kent says.

“So last year, you just knew you liked Abby and then after the dance you decided that you didn’t really? That doesn’t make sense.”

“She was pretty. She’s fun. I needed a date. I thought maybe I’d like her if I got to know her better. And then after a couple dates we both decided we weren’t really into it,” Kent lies instead of saying she was popular and pretty enough that everyone would think she was a good date, but he was also pretty sure she was just as gay as he was and also didn’t want anyone to know.

“So, I should ask her and then maybe I’ll figure out if I like her?”

Kent wants to chirp him if only because it will be less painful than taking this conversation seriously.

“I think I’ll ask her. After we get back from the break,” Zimms says.

Kent doesn’t answer him. Zimms probably assumes he fell asleep.

They have a half day of classes the next day before they’re released for the break. Kent spends all of first period finding out who the fuck Amy Weissman is. After third period, he finds her in the hallway.

“Hey,” Kent says. She looks surprised, probably because they’ve never spoken as far as he remembers. But she smiles and blushes.

“Hi.”

“I’m Kent.”

“I know,” she says and then turns even redder before rolling her eyes, “You’re on the hockey team. You guys are loud. Everyone knows who you are.”

“Oh. So, is that a bad thing?” Kent smiles and ducks his head a little before looking back at her. Yes, he knows how to look cute when Zimms is not involved.

“I could overlook it,” she says.

“That’s good. I was kind of hoping you’d want to go to the formal with me.”

“Really? We’ve never really talked. I didn’t think you knew who I was,” Amy says. She’s not wrong.

Kent shrugs. Tries to look embarrassed.

“I’ve noticed you. I’ve been wanting to talk to you,” he says instead of telling the truth.

“Oh,” Amy says and then smiles. “Then, yes. Of course, I’ll go with you.”

They exchange numbers and Kent says he’ll see her after the break, but he does have a plane to catch. She hugs him before they go their separate ways. It kind of makes Kent feel like shit.

He doesn’t tell Zimms. They take a car to the airport and get picked up by Bob and Alicia. It’s weird because it’s not Canadian Thanksgiving so it’s really just Thanksgiving for Kent, but Jack missed Canadian Thanksgiving and Alicia says she’s still American, so they’ll have dinner the next day anyway.

In Kent’s family, they would just have something easy on Wednesday night because they would already be cooking for the next day, but in Zimms’ family, Alicia cooks since Bob is cooking most of the next day’s meal. Kent’s sure his own father has never even cleared his own plate. He just expects to sit and watch football while the women do all the work.

Then, just like Bob warned them, Alica spends the rest of the evening teaching them how to dance. It’s not really that hard once she explains it. They’re both better than Bob is, and she’s made Bob take actual lessons.

It’s not until Kent is getting ready for bed that there’s a knock on the guestroom door. That’s one of the things that sucks about staying with the Zimmermanns. They have so many rooms that he doesn’t get to share with Zimms.

“You asked Amy to the dance,” Zimms says as soon as he comes in.

Kent doesn’t answer him.

“She told me. She asked if I told you about her and that’s why you liked her.”

Kent still doesn’t say anything and Zimms just looks angrier. Yeah. He didn’t think this through at all.

“You said you didn’t know who she was. You knew I was going to ask her!”

“I didn’t know what to say,” Kent lies. “I liked her, and I didn’t know how to tell you, and then I saw her. I’m sorry. I liked her, and I didn’t know how much I liked her until I realized someone else was going to ask her.”

Zimms just looks at him.

“You’re lying.”

“Zimms.”

“You’re lying. You have to compete with everything so you asked her just because I liked her.”

“You don’t even know if you like her,” Kent points out.

“That’s not the point. I thought you were my friend,” Zimms says and then just turns around and leaves.

Twenty minutes later, Kent’s crying when there’s another knock on the door. Kent wipes his face off. If it’s Jack, maybe he can fix this. Except he still doesn’t know how. It’s stupid and selfish and Kent knows that. But he still doesn’t want Zimms to take anyone else to the dance.

“Kenny, can I come in?” Bob asks through the door. 

“Yeah,” Kent says.

Bob comes in and closes the door behind him. He sits down on the bed next to Kent and sighs.

“Kiddo, you know this isn’t the way to deal with it,” Bob says.

Kent looks up at him and Bob looks back at him with pity. Bob knows. Sure, Kent was pretty sure Bob knew he was gay, but he thought he was hiding his stupid unrequited love well enough. Kent looks away from him because he doesn’t want to cry.

“Are you going to tell him?’

“Of course not. That’s not for me to tell,” Bob says.

“Thanks. Sorry I messed up Thanksgiving.”

“You’re teenagers. If we don’t have one angry holiday dinner, are we even parents?”

Kent laughs.

“You know we raised him not to be homophobic,” Bob says.

Kent just shrugs. Maybe if he wasn’t in love with Zimms, coming out to him would be easier.

“I’m here if you need to talk,” Bob says.

When Kent nods but doesn’t say anything. Bob hugs him and tells him to try to get some sleep.

***

Thanksgiving break sucks, but neither Alicia or Bob seem like they blame him. They all sit through an awkward dinner. Bob takes them out to skate and then makes them go back in when he and Jack can’t play hockey without getting mad at each other.

Jack actually offers to trade his first-class seat with someone in coach on the flight home just so he doesn’t have to sit next to Kent. After that, Kent can’t even enjoy being in first-class.

Jack doesn’t get over it, but he also doesn’t tell anyone else why they’re fighting. Or why Jack’s fighting really, but Kent is just sad and he’s pretty sure everyone knows it.

“I don’t get it,” Amy says a few days before the dance. “He won’t tell me what you guys fought about and he’s still nice to me in class.”

“It was stupid, but he’s still mad,” Kent says because it’s not like he can tell her the truth. It all kind of sucks because she’s actually really nice now that he knows her.

“Can I ask you something?”

Kent nods.

“Are you just really upset about this fight or did you kind of decide you don’t really like me like that now that we’ve hung out more?”

Kent lifts his head to look at her. Is he really that obvious?

“A guy doesn’t usually say he likes you and then not try to kiss you just because the formal isn’t right away,” Amy says. “It’s okay. We can still go to the dance together. I mean, I already got a dress, so you better take me.”

Kent laughs.

“Sorry. I think it’s both?” He says. “It’s just, you’ve been a really good friend since and now that’s kind of more what I need.”

“It’s cool. Seriously. I was surprised you asked me. It’s not like I was pining and now my heart’s broken.”

***

“I don’t get you,” Zimms says when he comes back to their room the next day. Kent’s so used to him not speaking outside of hockey since Thanksgiving that he startles.

“Amy said you guys are just going as friends to the dance now. That you decided you were better off as friends but you’re still going together.”

Kent nods.

“So, can’t you just ask someone else and let me ask her?”

“It’s in three days,” Kent says.

“So, what? You can’t go alone but I can because you asked the girl I like?”

“So, you’re sure you like her now?”

Zimms doesn’t answer him right away.

“Did she tell you she doesn’t like me?” Zimms asks instead.

“No.”

“Then what the fuck is your problem? Why are you keeping me from asking her out when you don’t even want to go out with her?”

“Because you don’t really like her like that anyway!” Kent yells.

“Maybe I do!” Zimms yells back at him.

“If you did, you’d know. You’d really know. You’d think about her all the time. You wouldn’t just be upset that she’s going with me. You’d be upset she liked anyone but you.”

“I’m not upset that I can’t ask her! I’m mad that I trusted you and then you went behind my back. You’re supposed to be my best friend!”

“I am!”

“Then why, Kenny? It’s not because you like her.”

“Because I don’t want you to go with her!” Kent yells, frustrated.

“Because you don’t think I really like her?” Zimms still sounds frustrated, but maybe he can see Kent is close to crying because he doesn’t yell this time.

“No. I mean, I don’t think you do, but that’s not why,” Kent admits.

“Then why?”

Zimms moves closer to him and Kent looks up at him. He still looks mad, but he also looks concerned because it’s not like Kent cries for no reason. Fuck. It’s not fair. Kent loves him so much.

He doesn’t think as he moves. Not really. It’s like he can’t help being stupid and impulsive when he’s this upset. He moves just close enough to kiss Zimms. It’s a chaste kiss. Just a quick press of his lips to Zimms’, but it’s still better than all the kisses he’s shared with girls. When he pulls back, Zimms just stares at him. Then Zimms touches his own lips like he’s not sure what just happened. Kent starts to back away, but Zimms reaches out and puts his hand on Kent’s hip to stop him.

Kent feels like they’re just staring at each other forever, but eventually Zimms steps closer. He looks into Kent’s eyes for a second before leaning down and kissing him. It’s not anything more than Kent’s kiss at first. Just another quick press of lips and then he pulls back to look at Kent again. Kent can’t help letting out a small whine, but he doesn’t regret it because that’s all it takes for Zimms to pull him closer and lean down to kiss him again.

Objectively, it’s not the best kiss. Zimms has clearly never done this before and he goes for way too much tongue until Kent figures out how to direct him. But even that is heady because that means he gets Zimms’ first kiss and that’s not nothing. Eventually they both pull back to catch their breaths, but they stay close with their foreheads pressed close together.

“Kenny,” Zimms says against his lips.

“Yeah,” Kent says.

“I guess you’re right. I don’t really like her.”

“Yeah?” Kent says.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Because I really don’t want you to go out with her.”

Zimms laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent says he learned nothing from the consequences of his actions because he ended up getting what he wanted. Jack is like, "Seriously Tater, this is what you signed up for." Kent says, "What he signed up for? He tried to fight me like three hours before we started dating." "Okay, but Tater actually regrets that."
> 
> It's almost hockey season! lol. Remember when I knew nothing about hockey and worked an event for a Stanley Cup win and did not care? Me either. Now I'm writing off my NHL.com subscription on my taxes. Thanks Ngozi.


End file.
